


10080

by Dok2rol2



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Drama & Romance, M/M, Relationship(s), side ChanSoo, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dok2rol2/pseuds/Dok2rol2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чанель хотел развода. </p><p>Бекхен попросил неделю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [10080](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/364839) by EXObubz. 



> Автор оригианала EXObubz (http://exobubz.livejournal.com)
> 
> Оригинальная публикация перевода: https://ficbook.net/readfic/1197835

Их ухаживания длились всего семь месяцев. Их счастье измерялось смехом, которого было хоть отбавляй; бесконечными ночами, которые они проводили вместе, запутавшись в объятиях друг друга; и безграничной любовью, которую они дарили друг другу. Кратких поцелуев днем в кампусе колледжа хватало до наступления страстных совместных ночей. Тогда Чанелю потребовалось две недели, чтобы спуститься с небес, собрать всё свое мужество в кулак и подойти уже наконец в одной из аудиторий к миниатюрному брюнету. Бекхену хватило всего несколько секунд, чтобы сказать заветное « _да_ » на вопрос красивого высокого парня.

В течение месяца они узнавали друг друга. Бекхен был писателем, специализирующимся на переводе с иностранных языков и журналистике, хотя у него и не было каких-то особых планов вроде работы в журналах или газетах. Он предпочитал писать романы. Чанель учился по направлению маркетинга и бизнеса. Каждый, кто видел их, думал, что эти двое вряд ли были парой: Бекхен открытый и постоянно улыбался, тогда как Чанель отличался тихим нравом и суровостью взгляда. Они отличались друг от друга, как день от ночи. Бекхену нравились сладкий кофе с молоком и книги в жанре фентези. Чанель же любил черный кофе и предпочитал исторический реализм. Люди думали, что радостный, лучезарный Бекхен и собранный, рациональный Чанель просто не могут быть вместе, однако они крупно ошибались.

Семь месяцев абсолютного совершенства, затем тихое предложение Чанеля маленькому брюнету и робкое «да» в ответ от Бен Бекхена.

 

Им хватило нескольких месяцев, чтобы пообещать любить друг друга, пока смерть не разлучит их. После выпуска из университета и свадьбы они нашли их первую общую квартиру. Она была небольшой, но их это совершенно не беспокоило. Бекхен сам оформил и добавил штрихи этому дому; дому, в который Чанель возвращался после тяжелого рабочего дня. Каждую ночь он проводил с Бекхеном и шепотом обещал ему большой дом, из окна которого будет виден весь горизонт. И каждую ночь Бекхен улыбался в обнаженную грудь Чанеля и благодарил его за всё.

Трудовая этика на работе и просто очаровательная личность Чанеля достаточно быстро позволили ему подняться вверх по карьерной лестнице. Как только его доход вырос, вырос и размер их банковского счета. Однажды вечером Чанель аккуратно забрал из рук Бекхена ноутбук и поставил его на журнальный столик, после чего тихонько опустился перед парнем на корточки, сжимая его руку в своей:

— Бек, — начал он, смотря в глаза любимого, — я хочу купить дом, как когда-то обещал тебе.

С дрожащими губами Бекхен кивнул и нежно обнял мужа за шею, шепча тихое «спасибо». В ту ночь они почти не спали, наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением и медленно растворяясь в своей бесконечной любви друг к другу.

 

Чанель искал дом, в котором было бы всё нужное для работы Бекхена, а именно: мир и спокойствие. Вскоре он нашел небольшой, но вполне тихий район, расположенный на самой окраине города. Когда Чанель посмотрел на Бекхена и спросил _«Что ты думаешь?»_ , он уже знал ответ.

— Я уже обожаю его, Ёлли…

— Тогда мы берем его, — улыбаясь, Чанель взял Бекхена за руку.

— Но он в нескольких часах езды от твоей работы, — взволнованно сказал Бекхен, посмотрев на своего мужа.

— Если тебе он нравится, то никаких проблем нет. Это всего лишь шестьдесят минут туда и шестьдесят минут обратно. Всего лишь передвижение, — уверенно заявил Чанель, пожимая плечами.

Через некоторое время Бекхен спросил его снова, действительно ли он согласен на покупку. Тогда Чанель лишь кивнул, и вскоре после этого они подписали все нужные документы.

 

Они сошлись на том, что Чанель должен ездить на работу и обратно на машине. Через некоторое время Чанеля начали вызывать все чаще и чаще, а заказов становилось все больше и больше, что вынуждало его работать сверхурочно. Из-за бесконечных дел, обрушившихся на парня, ему стало все труднее ежедневно ездить на работу. Он часто чувствовал усталость, за рулем перед глазами все размывалось от той же усталости и сонливости. Из-за всего этого ему ежедневно приходилось пить литры кофе, который хоть как-то оживлял его утром, но не давал спать вечером, когда он наконец приезжал домой.

Бекхен начал чувствовать вину, что он наслаждался тихой жизнью, в то время как его муж трудился для того, чтобы обеспечить эту самую жизнь. Размышляя о других альтернативах, Бекхен пришел к единственному из возможных решений проблемы.

— Чанель, может ты переедешь на квартиру в городе, — нежно предложил Бекхен за обеденным столом одним вечером. Когда он поднял взгляд на своего мужа, перед собой он увидел лишь усталые глаза.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я переехал? Зачем? — недоумевающе спросил Чанель.

Вздыхая, Бекхен с сочувствием посмотрел на него.

— Мне не нравится видеть тебя таким. Каждый день ты идешь на работу, но выглядишь, как мертвец. В конце концов, возвращаясь домой, ты выглядишь еще хуже. Ты тратишь очень много времени на дорогу. А ведь это может быть время, которое ты мог бы потратить на сон…

От такого разговора Чанель явно был не в восторге. Он недовольно потер уголки глаз.

— Бек, я в порядке.

— Нет, ты не в порядке! — возразил Бекхен. — Слушай, переезд в квартиру поможет те…

— Я сказал, я в порядке, Бек, — резко повторил Чанель. — Прекрати этот кипиш, черт побери.

Из-за такого безразличия мужа в Бекхене тут же разогрелось раздражение. Сложив столовые приборы на тарелку, Бекхен встал со стула.

— А что, это уже неправильно — беспокоиться о тебе?! — всхлипнул он напряженным голосом.

В отличие от Бекхена, Чанель все так же сидел на своем месте.

— Бек, сядь.

Сжав кулаки, Бекхен угрюмо посмотрел на мужа.

— Нет, Чанель, ты не слышишь меня. Я просто хочу помочь тебе.

— Помочь мне? — усмехнулся Чан. — Нет, Бек. Для меня твое желание отправить меня жить отдельно, наоборот, делает еще хуже. Ты хочешь избавиться от меня? — отсутствие сна и изнуренная работой голова делали его еще более раздражительным. Последняя фраза застала Бекхена врасплох.

— Я этого не хочу!

— Понизь голос, Бек, — проворчал Чанель. — Ты слишком громкий.

Разочарованный, Бекхен в сердцах пнул стул, отскакивая от стола.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал! Ты невозможен, но, черт возьми, я люблю тебя! Так больно смотреть, что часы, которые ты тратишь на дорогу, портят тебе весь день! — поджал губы Бекхен. — Я волнуюсь за тебя, мне плохо от того, что плохо тебе! Но ты этого не видишь, ведь каждый раз, приходя домой, ты просто идешь спать. Ты даже больше не смотришь на меня, потому что слишком устал.

Одно мгновение Бекхен ждал ответа, но Чанель оставался неизменным. А затем все же кое-что сказал:

— Ты слишком драматизируешь.

Бекхен был просто поражен. Было очевидно, что Чанель не _услышал_ его слова. Его муж отказался слушать его и даже имел наглость сказать, что он «драматизирует», когда на самом деле он просто волнуется. Опустив голову, он развернулся и ушел из комнаты прежде, чем Чанель смог увидеть горькие слезы в уголках его глаз.

 

Когда разум Чанеля наконец прояснился, он еще раз прокрутил в голове слова Бекхена, сказанные прошлым вечером. Он признал свою вину, что не дал Бекхену возможность изложить свои мысли, но в конечном итоге обвинил во всем недостаток сна и плохое настроение. Наконец, готовый выслушать своего мужа, Чанель постучал в закрытую дверь запертого кабинета Бекхена.

— Бек, я знаю, что ты там. Открой, — через еще одну минуту Чанель постучал повторно. — Бекхен, открой дверь. Мы должны поговорить, а ты, не впуская, просто заставляешь меня тратить время впустую.

Прошло еще несколько минут, пока Чанель не услышал, как Бекхен открыл дверь. Стоя в дверном проеме, Ёль наблюдал, как Бекхен впускает его в комнату, а сам садится обратно за свой стол. Чанеля не позабавило решение Бекхена быть с ним холодным, но он подумал, что, вероятно, он заслуживает этого. Ни один из них не говорил ни слова долгое время до тех пор, пока Чанель не подошел и не поставил свои руки по обе стороны от Бекхена, облокотившись о спинку кресла и склонившись над парнем.

— Бек… — сказал он мягко. — Ты знаешь, я не люблю, когда меня игнорируют…

Развернувшись лицом к лицу, Бекхен одарил парня печальным, но злым взглядом.

— Но я же, когда на самом деле волнуюсь, драматизирую, правда?

В тот момент Чанель пожалел, что не прикусил свой язык прошлым вечером. Он знал, что они были разными. Бекхен любил выражать себя жестами, тогда как у Чанеля был тот еще язык, который бил по самым слабым местам. Но иногда он забывал, что Бекхена оскорбить словом можно намного сильнее, нежели действиями. И в конечном итоге вчера он сильно обидел своего супруга.

Решительно посмотрев Бекхену в глаза, Чанель обхватил его тело руками и поднял со стула. Бек хоть и сопротивлялся, но все равно был намного слабее, поэтому просто перестал противиться. Охватив посильнее хрупкое тельце в своих руках, Чанель устроил свой подбородок на голове старшего.

— Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, — слегка покачивая их тела из стороны в сторону, продолжил Чан. — Мне очень жаль, Бек.

То, что после этих слов Бекхен смягчился, показывали его легкие прикосновения к груди, а после и руки, обвившие вокруг талию Чанеля.

— Ты был действительно угрюмый в последнее время, Ёль…

Чанель поджал губы. Он знал, что его настроение в последнее время было хуже некуда. Недостаток сна и сверхурочные выматывали его. Ему было ясно, что он причинял ущерб не только себе и своему телу, но его отношениям с мужем.

— Я знаю. Мне очень жаль.

Чанель не знал, что он может сделать, кроме как сказать слова извинения. Он не мог обещать. Он не мог обещать приезжать домой раньше, обещать сократить работу, или получать больше сна. Эти обещания были бесполезными, так как он прекрасно знал, что не сдержит их. Лучше вообще не давать никаких обещаний, нежели потом обманывать любимого человека.

Если бы в комнате не царила тишина, Чанель бы никогда не услышал тихие всхлипы Бекхена. Когда он попытался посмотреть на его лицо, Бек только плотнее обнял его, утыкаясь лицом в грудь парня и не давая ему возможности увидеть его. Чанель стоял так еще некоторое время, а потом просто подарил мягкий поцелуй в макушку. Он признал свою вину.

— Я не должен был говорить такое. Ты просто пытался помочь.

Момент молчания прошел, прежде чем Бекхен поднял голову.

— Я беспокоюсь о тебе. Ты ведь знаешь почему, да? — Чанель кивнул. — Иногда я думаю, что купить этот дом было ошибкой. Каждый вечер, ожидая тебя, я виню себя, — хриплым голосом произнес старший. — Ты сделал все это для меня, и теперь ты страдаешь. Я…

Чан прервал его своим острым взглядом.

— Прекрати. Ты не имеешь права чувствовать себя виноватым. Я тебя люблю. Я сделал это для тебя. Это все из-за работы, она сводит наше общение к минимуму. Скоро все нормализуется.

— Но если мы просто переедем на некоторое время в город, затем…

— Все равно будет то же самое. У меня все равно будет такой же объем рабочей нагрузки и такое же количество необоснованных вопросов, которые наваливаются на меня каждый день. Плюс ко всему, у тебя не будет спокойной жизни, а тебе нужно сосредоточиться на книге. И я знаю, насколько важным является то, что ты работаешь над ней именно здесь. Это дебютный роман, и тебе совершенно не нужны какие-либо отвлекающие факторы. Вот почему мы здесь. Вот почему я выбрал это тихое место. Я сделал это для тебя, и если бы я имел шанс изменить что-нибудь, я бы не изменил ничего, потому что я обещал тебе. Это наш маленький рай вне города, Бек.

Кусая губы, Бекхен посмотрел вниз. Он все так же крепко держался за талию Чанеля, обвив того руками.

— Дорога слишком длинная. И слишком долгая. Ты едешь по ней рано утром и поздно ночью. Я не хочу, чтобы ты попал в аварию из-за сильной нагрузки и усталости! — сказал он. С шаткой опаской Бекхен выдыхает и смотрит в глаза мужа. — Чанель, пожалуйста, рассмотри вопрос о покупке временной квартиры в городе. Хотя бы просто для того, чтобы, когда ты чувствовал себя совершенно усталым, ты мог бы там ночевать.

Чанель только открыл рот, чтобы поспорить, но Бекхен не дал ему это сделать.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал, и мне не нравится идея нашего разделения, но если ты продолжишь в том же духе, то можешь…

— Бек, по крайней мере в конце дня у меня есть ты! — прервал его Чан. — Я могу быть чертовски усталым и выглядеть, как дерьмо, но по крайней мере, приезжая домой, рядом ты!

— Если ты заснешь во время вождения, мы больше не увидимся. — сказал Бекхен сломанным голосом. — Тебя не станет. И следующим местом, где мы встретимся, станет морг!

Чанель опустил Бекхена на пол и положил свои руки на подрагивающие плечи.

— Бек…

— Ёлли, я найду выгодное предложение, хорошо? — сказал Бекхен, пытаясь изменить тему на что-нибудь менее болезненное. — Это проще и удобнее, чем ночевать в отелях и хостелах.

— Бек, мне все равно, — застонал Чанель. — Единственное, что держит меня на земле, это ты. Спать в другой квартире в городе может означать, что я буду высыпаться, но это изолирует меня от тебя, черт побери!

— Тогда давай продадим дом! — отчаянно взмолил Бекхен.

Услышав эти слова, Чанель с ужасом посмотрел на него.

— Что?

Бекхен нахмурил свои брови.

— Давай продадим его. Давай вернемся обратно в город. Это будет…

— Нет, — несокрушимо отрезал Чанель. — Мы не продадим этот дом. Я купил его для тебя, потому что он тебе идеально подходит для работы.

— Но, Чанни…

— Я сказал нет, Бекхен, — властно, смотря на мужа, проговорил Ёль. — Я не хочу лишать тебя спокойствия. Я не хочу отвозить тебя в место, где всегда громко, суетливо и оживленно. Для писателя город — это ад.

Прошло около минуты, прежде чем Бекхен спросил:

— Тогда что ты хочешь делать?

Глядя на него, Чанель потер заднюю часть шеи и обнял Бекхена, прислоняясь своей щекой к чужой.

— Хорошо, — он медленно потерся холодным кончиком носа о пылающую щеку Бекхена. — Мы подыщем что-нибудь. Но только вместе, — резко сказал он. — Если я буду занят всю неделю, ты должен будешь приезжать ко мне по крайней мере четыре раза. Потому что ты тоже нужен мне, Бек. Не просто сон. Мы будем вместе в одной постели, будь то просто сон или что-то большее.

Медленно Бекхен кивнул, чувствуя прилив счастья от того, что Чанель согласился.

— Мы не позволим расстоянию стать проблемой. Мы будем звонить… нет, я буду звонить. В каждую свободную минуту, во время перерывов на обед и в конце рабочего дня. А ты будешь звонить мне, если решишь приехать ко мне на ночь. Но в выходные дни я буду просто обязан приезжать к тебе. Суббота и воскресенье — два дня, в которые мы будем наслаждаться друг другом.

Переплетя их руки вместе, Чанель ослабил объятия.

— Когда ты хочешь начать искать?

— Все зависит от твоего графика, да? — пытаясь улыбнуться, любезно напомнил Бекхен.

Замечание было верным. Все, что они делали вместе, приходилось подгонять под расписание Чанеля. В первое время их брака Чанель не был так занят и мог свободно изменять встречи. Теперь же график был вовсе не гибким. Переместить встречу, чтобы побыть вместе, было заоблачной, нереальной мечтой. Несмотря на эти изменения, Бекхен не жаловался. Его муж усердно работал, не покладая рук. И писатель знал, что он просто должен молчать, потому что он был единственным, кто сидел сложа руки, наблюдая, как его муж продвигается вверх по служебной лестнице.

— Давай займемся этим, когда у тебя будет выходной.

— У меня нет выходных, Бек.

Бекхен издал маленький смешок и легонько ударил парня в грудь.

— Я знаю, — вздохнул старший и пожал плечами. — Я просмотрю все варианты и потом покажу тебе в свободное время. Если нет, я сделаю для тебя все сам.

После мгновенной, неуверенной улыбки, окрасившей лицо Бекхена, Чанель мягко спросил:

— Ты уверен в этом?

Бекхен все так же осторожно кивнул.

— Да. Это будет просто, как два дома. Все будет хорошо, — снова обняв Чанеля, Бек спрятал свое лицо на его груди, улыбаясь ответному объятию мужа.

— Все будет хорошо.

 

Слово «хорошо» прекрасно описывало их положение, но только продолжалось это недолго. Через неделю они нашли время и купили квартиру. Уже после покупки, когда Чанель чувствовал, что не сможет безопасно вернуться домой, он оставался в городе. По вечерам, когда Чанель решал оставаться в городе, Бекхен — если он мог — быстро готовил еду, довольно долго ехал на метро, а затем на такси, просто для того, чтобы накормить мужа. Он всегда знал, чего хотел Чанель, вероятно, он разработал шестое чувство, будучи замужем за ним почти два года.

Чанель пытался вернуться домой на выходные, как и обещал, но к концу недели он обнаружил, что ехать просто не мог из-за нагрузки. Таким образом, после многих попыток и только нескольких успешных, Бекхен улыбнулся и сказал ему, что он может остаться в городе, и что он не должен напрягать себя просто для того, чтобы вернуться домой. Вначале Чанель нерешительно принимал такой жест со стороны мужа, но в конце концов он начал проводить выходные дни в городе. И даже несмотря на то, что квартира должна была использоваться только для трудных моментов, когда он не мог поехать домой, Чанель начал использовать ее каждую неделю до тех пор, пока через несколько месяцев не начал проводить в ней чуть ли ни каждый день. Большая, двухкомнатная квартира в городе предлагала ему все, в чем он нуждался — удобство.

 

Бекхен же проводил времени в квартире все меньше и меньше из-за срока сдачи его первой книги. Он звонил Чанелю по телефону или видеозвонку, но как и все остальные моменты, их количество также уменьшалось. Когда Чанель работал в офисе, Бекхен спал после ночи написания и планирования книги, засыпая лишь под утро.

И те редкие моменты, когда удача была на стороне Бекхена, и он мог дозвониться до мужа, их разговоры были всегда краткими и имели общий характер. Темы для разговора были непринужденными, а вопросы обычные. «Как ты?» и «Ты уже ел?». Звонки всегда были короткими ввиду того факта, что один или другой либо должны идти спать, либо идти на работу.

Одной ночью, когда Бекхен не мог заснуть, он смотрел на полную Луну, светящую в его окно, и мягкие, колыхающиеся, тонкие шторы. Он думал о своем решении. Он рассматривал то, что происходит. Он чувствовал раскол между ними. Расстояние не было причиной их отделения друг от друга. Тот факт, что они редко видели друг друга в лицо, тоже не являлся причиной. Расстояние не имеет значения, потому что, даже если они будут жить под одной крышей, ситуация по-прежнему не изменится. Оба все равно будут слишком заняты. Это будет такая же ситуация, но с другими обстоятельствами.

 

Еще в колледже Бекхен проявлял интерес к различным языкам. Он любил отправлять сообщения Чанелю на чужом языке, которые знал он, но никак не экономист Чанель. Ему было весело наблюдать за парнем, работающим над расшифровкой незнакомого ему языка.

Бекхен всегда писал простые, но значимые сообщения. Часто они могли содержать в себе простое «Я люблю тебя». А Чанель, несмотря на свой грубый вид, всегда писал ему ответ, но уже на корейском языке; языке, который знают оба.

 

Еще одна вещь, которая понравилась и заинтересовала Бекхена еще в колледже — это Бинарный код. Как-то раз, сидя в библиотеке с Чанелем, решающим какой-то тест или контрольную, парень заметил за соседним столом студента, активно присматривающего различные книги, очевидно, для своей курсовой. Естественно Бекхену стало интересно, и он подошел к парню. Заглянув из-за плеча, Бек увидел множество книг с формулами и шифрами, но его интерес был пойман на странице с огромным количеством единиц и нулей.

Как гуманитарий, тогда Бекхен должен был признать, что его глаза были прикованы к этой книге. Он внимательно проследил за парнем, переводящим эти цифры в слова, и вскоре у студента в черновиках был уже целый текст. Независимо от того, сколько он смотрел, Бекхен не мог понять, какого черта он получает слова из сочетаний этих цифр, не подчиненных логике.

Именно тогда Бекхен оживился и побежал обратно к месту, где сидел Чанель. Затем он быстро спросил своего друга о том, что он только что видел, на что Чанель ответил со своим обычным лицом «Это двоичный код, Бек».

_Бинарный код._

Двоичный код, как его называют в народе, — по сути способ представления данных в виде комбинации двух знаков. Проще говоря, это шифр. Для Бекхена, всю жизнь изучающего буквы, это было своего рода «круто». Озарившись большой улыбкой, Бек поблагодарил Чанеля, быстро поцеловал его и помчался по библиотеке в поисках чего-нибудь, что научит его искусству двоичного кода.

 

В их первое время вместе, как семейная пара, в крошечной квартире они вдвоем смотрели фильмы по субботам. Через несколько дней, они будут смотреть романтические комедии, а в другие дни драматические, семейные фильмы, во время которых Бекхен большую часть времени провел в слезах.

Во времена, подобные этим, Чанель гладил голову Бекхена и говорил ему, чтобы тот не плакал, что это был просто фильм, и что слезы ничего не изменят. Бек же всегда был оскорблен этим и начинал спорить, бросая вызов Чанелю о том, что конец неправильный, и он ждал другого результата. Чанель всегда отвечал ему, что нет никакого смысла искать другую концовку, потому что фильм уже снят, и нет ничего, что бы изменило его. Бекхен ворчал и называл его бесчувственным и грубым. Чанель игнорировал замечания, обнимал и сцеловывал слезы, выступившие у Бекхена.

 

После того, как была опубликована первая книга Бекхена, он наконец почувствовал себя свободным. Он чувствовал, что мог наконец проводить время с Чанелем. Но с успехом, который пришел после публикации, последовал и плотный график. Они встретились лишь однажды вечером, но он был потрачен на общие разговоры. Тогда Бекхен сказал «Я тебя люблю», и Чанель также, но у него не было того же тепла, присущего этим словам.

И когда ночью они были вместе, то все это время Бекхен видел, что муж как будто делает все принудительно. Оба чувствовали это. Они видели раскол между ними. У них был страх, который они стремились запрятать, любя друг друга, как они привыкли, но это не помогало. Чанель устал. Бекхен устал. Однако они по-прежнему прикладывали усилия, чтобы чувствовать хоть что-то, несмотря на тягу ко сну и отдыху в единственную ночь друг с другом.

 

Раньше настольные игры были тем, чем они занимались, чтобы насладиться пятничным вечером. Когда Чанель приходил домой около шести, Бекхен готовил ужин и сам выбирал игровое поле, чтобы поиграть с мужем. После еды и душа они начинали игру. Иногда были ставки. Один раз они играли в монополию. Каждый раз, когда Чанель скупал имущество Бекхена, парню приходилось снимать что-нибудь. Чанель — прекрасный бизнесмен — всегда играл тактично, поэтому Бекхен был голым уже в течение первых 30 минут игры.

Их вечерняя настольная игра никогда не длилась долго. Скрип кровати всегда заменял ее. И когда они заканчивали, Чанель бормотал тихим шепотом «я победил». На что Бекхен улыбался и притягивал его еще ближе.

— Нет, это я выиграл, — говорил он, целуя родные губы Чанеля. — Ты мой. Навсегда.

 

— У меня будет встреча с читателями в эти выходные, Ёль, — радостно сообщил Бекхен, улыбаясь в веб-камеру.

Чанель блеснул своей усталой улыбкой.

— Это хорошо. Твоя книга набирает обороты?

Кивая, Бекхен улыбнулся.

— Да, она довольно высоко в чартах для новых авторов. Я очень рад!

— Поздравляю, Бек.

— Спасибо, Ёль.

После чего последовало несколько секунд неловкого молчания.

— Итак, ты придешь? Пожалуйста?

Открывая рот, Чанель колебался. Он знал, что он скорее всего не сможет пойти, так что он не понимал, почему сказал «Конечно».

От простого слова, сказанного Чанелем, глаза Бекхена загорелись.

— Купи книгу! Я подпишу ее для тебя! — пошутил он. Затем он посмотрел вниз на время. — Ах, я должен идти, — сказал Бекхен, зевая.

Чанель подавил в себе желание тоже зевнуть и ответил:

— Хорошо. Пока.

— До свидания, — сказал старший, кивая. — Ах, ты приедешь домой на выходные?

— Бек, я…

Прячась за улыбкой, Бекхен отмахнулся.

— Все нормально! Я уже знал ответ, поэтому тебе не нужно говорить что-либо. Я понимаю… Ты должен возвращаться хотя бы на некоторое время. Я посадил немного цветов во дворе, — видя Чанеля в лицо, Бекхен знал, что его муж не знал, как реагировать на это. Понимая, что он заставляет своего мужа чувствовать себя плохо, Бекхен поднял себе липовое настроение, даже если оно и напрягало его лицо в болезненной улыбке. — Я сделаю фотографии для тебя, хорошо?

— Ладно.

— До свидания, Чанель. Я тебя люблю.

Чанель молчал с одну минуту.

— До свидания, Бек.

Бекхен ждал «Я тебя люблю», часть, которую обычно говорил его муж, но после двух секунд, он кивнул и вышел из аккаунта. Он посчитал, что Чанель просто слишком устал, чтобы помнить; он слишком устал, чтобы вспомнить эти три простых слова…

 

Бекхен имел привычку делать резьбу на деревьях. В прошлом, когда у Чанеля обычно был выходной, они оставляли свою квартиру и отправлялись в парк. Это было место, в котором Бекхен оставлял любым острым предметом свои инициалы на деревьях. Чанель всегда оглядывался, обеспокоенный тем, что своего рода авторитетная фигура арестует его причудливого мужа за повреждения дерева, даже если он и делает это из-за любви.

На автограф-встрече была огромная толпа людей, но независимо от того, сколько бы Бекхен не вытягивал голову, он нигде не мог увидеть своего гиганта. Подумав, что, возможно, он немного опаздывает, Бекхен продолжал подписывать книжки для счастливых фанатов и любопытных зрителей, которые были заинтересованы в получении книги, подписанной возможно известной личностью. Он от всего сердца надеялся и верил в обещание Чанеля, но когда время шло, тот не появлялся. Бекхен чувствовал в своем сердце пустоту.

Он знал, что не должен был принимать это близко к сердцу. Чанель был занят, и он знал об этом. Он также знал, что Чанель не дает обещания, которые не может сдержать, поэтому по-прежнему ждал его.

 

В следующий раз во время видеозвонка, Бекхен не пытался выглядеть счастливым, потому что он таким не был. «Расстройство» было словом, описывающее его состояние. Но он не хотел ругаться, потому что Чанель был занят. Он имел повод не идти на глупую автограф-сессию. Но ведь это не «глупо», когда книга Бекхена. Она была его первой, и он хотел, чтобы Чанель был там, но его не было.

Чанель слишком устал, чтобы увидеть, что случилось. Он принес извинения, но настроение Бекхена, казалось, не повысилось ни на миллиметр. В свою очередь, это раздражало Чанеля, который закончил разговор через несколько минут.

С успехом пришла нагрузка. Времени для отдыха совсем не было. У Бекхена не было времени, чтобы провести время со своими близкими или друзьями. Интимные моменты вообще забыты.

 

Как старые фотографии, их отношения начали меняться. Как выцветшие изображения рисунков, которые были когда-то яркими и динамичными, их отношения стали черствыми и тихими. Они стали чужими людьми, состоящими в браке.

Звонки стали реже. Тексты сообщений короче. Визиты редкими. В основном, они совсем прекратились.

 

Два года и 11 месяцев их брака прошли, как мгновение. Чанель стоял в своей спальне, глядя на идеальное отражение себя в зеркале. Он поправил манжеты и пригладил свои волосы. До работы еще есть время. Он присел на край постели, выдыхая тяжелое облако углекислого газа и смотря вперед пустыми глазами.

Его сердце уже неделю, а может месяц, а может больше, в растерянности. Это была неопределенность. Он все время боролся с ужасными мыслями об отсутствии чувств к своему мужу, но в последние дни он обнаружил, что больше не может отрицать этого.

Он чувствовал себя одиноким, ведь Бекхен вне его досягаемости. Чанель знал, что он по-прежнему любил каштанововолосого автора, которого иногда видел в газетах или в статьях интернета, но так же он знал, что все чахнет. Они не спали вместе уже месяц. Бекхен редко посещал его, и ночные свидания никак не вписывались в их графики. Парень понимал, что видит мужа чаще в видеозвонках, нежели вживую.

Опустив голову, он посмотрел на свою пустую постель. Он упустил его. Он все упустил. Расстояние это одно, а изоляция это другое. Отсутствие связи предвещало конец, и это было тяжелое чувство на сердце Чанеля.

 

Иногда Бекхен думал уйти, но его сердце не позволяло ему. Он по-прежнему любил своего гиганта, несмотря на тот факт, что каждую ночь он отправлялся в «их» дом, чтобы лежать на холодной постели, не занятой с другой стороны. Он упустил ночи, когда они не спали только для того, чтобы шептать друг другу слова любви. Он упустил. Настольные игры, деревья и фильмы. Единственное, что иногда напоминает ему о счастье, это фотографии со дня их свадьбы.

 

Чанель был обязан прийти на ежегодный Рождественский вечер в его компании ради выступления перед директором, поэтому ему пришлось отклонить предложение Бекхена прийти домой на праздник. Как всегда Бекхен сказал, что он все понимает и повесил трубку. Отсутствие аргументов и понимание уходящего только угнетало Бекхена. Он хотел увидеть любимого человека. Но затем напомнил себе, что тот не может сказать «да». Он был занят.

Их отношения, как сухая и холодная погода, царившая на улице, сами отправили Чанеля поехать на корпоратив. С напитком в руке и улыбкой на лице он поднял глаза. На ежегодном Рождественском вечере он встретил Кенсу.

 

Во время одного из трудных времен — сессии — сосед Чанеля по комнате Крис любезно впустил Бекхена в их опочивальню. Было раннее утро, и Ёль спал. Поэтому Бекхен положил пакетик любимых конфет парня возле учебников и на цыпочках навис над Чанелем, аккуратно приклеивая записку на его голову. С улыбкой на лице Бекхен тихо засмеялся и спокойно вышел из комнаты.

Когда Чанель проснулся, было еще тридцать минут до будильника. Первое, что он заметил, была бумага на лбу, мешавшая ему потирать глаза. Отклеив ее, он разлепил глаза и присмотрелся к буквам. Поскольку его глаза были открыты наполовину, он сразу не заметил, что письменные элементы не буквы, а, скорее, нули и единицы.

«01000111 01101111 01101111 01100100 00100000 01101100 01110101 01100011 01101011 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100101 01111000 01100001 01101101 01110011 00101100 00100000 01100111 01101001 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100001»

Глаза Чанеля прошлись вниз на нижнюю часть сообщения.

«01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100001.»

Несмотря на только проснувшийся мозг, Чанель переписал все сообщение на телефон. Когда утром он пришел в компьютерный класс, он быстро и эффективно скопировал числа с мобильного телефона на компьютер. С помощью переводчика он прочитал, что Бекхен написал ему.

_«Удачи на экзаменах, гигант!»_

Потом Чанель перевел короткое сообщения в нижней части листка.

_«Я люблю тебя!»_

 

Наступило Рождество, но все, что было между ними, — это отсутствие связи. Бекхен не знал, что отправить в подарок мужу, поэтому лишь послал пакетик любимых конфет парня.

 

Он чувствовал, что все, что он делал, было неправильно. Но шло время, продажи выросли, и свободного времени прибавилось. Это пошло от невинных взглядов, а в конце концов превратилось в нечто более физическое, начиная с того момента, когда Кенсу сделал шаг и наклонился к губам Чанеля.

И когда Чанель укладывал Кенсу на своей кровати, он окончательно покончил с голосом в голове, говорящим ему, что Кенсу не принадлежит ему. Голос твердил ему, что эта кровать его и Бекхена, но никак не Кенсу. На это Чанель объяснил своей совести, что Бекхена больше не существует, что он стал чужим и что ему нужно то, что может дать Кенсу и что не мог Бекхен.

Перед тем, как притянуть тело Чанеля поближе, Кенсу взял его руку и ловко стащил обручальное кольцо, бросая его в сторону, где оно молча упало на пол.

 

Это было в конце весны, когда Бекхена начали беспокоить боли. Он начал замечать, что привычные головные мигрени зачастую не хотели уходить. Он также заметил, что его тело стало сильно уставать. После двух недель попыток загасить боль таблетками он сдался. Парень думал, что сходит к врачу, и тот впишет ему волшебные пилюли, утоляющие боль.

Он зашел в кабинет, не ожидая ничего плохого, а вышел с чувством, будто весь мир вокруг него начал медленно рушиться.

 

Они сказали ему, что он должен идти на КТ на следующий день, но на этот раз Бекхен действительно не хотел делать это самостоятельно. Первым человеком, что пришел ему на ум, был Чанель, его муж и его рок. Быстро спустившись в метро, Бекхен направился к квартире Чанеля, сдерживая слезы и стараясь поддерживать сильный вид.

Потом он прыгнул в такси, только для того, чтобы остолбенеть, когда водитель спросил его адрес. Он понял, что в тот момент он не знал. Он не знал. Он пытался вспомнить, но не мог. Адрес, который когда-то он знал на зубок, как молитву. Возбужденный и расстроенный, не в состоянии объяснить свою внезапную потерю памяти, он выпрыгнул из машины и посмотрел вокруг. Было много огней, людей и замешательства.

Ориентируясь на зрительную память и приметив разобраться со своей памятью, он дошел до знакомой многоэтажки. Бекхен надеялся, что глаза его обманывают, и что он не видит Чанеля, выходящего из своего дома с кем-то. Их руки переплетены, а на лицах счастливые улыбки. Бекхен остановился и смотрел; смотрел, как все его надежды рушатся.

Самое больное — это чувствовать, что эти месяцы возможно последние. Его глаза медленно наполнились соленой водой, а разум опустел. Встряхнув плечами, он сделал шаг назад и пошел в другом направлении. Один.

 

Шестой месяц года, начало лета, Кенсу сидел на кровати Чанеля, ожидая, когда тот вернется из душа. В его руке было обручальное кольцо Чанеля, которое он крутил и рассматривал каждый аспект и каждую деталь. Прошло немного времени, и Чанель вернулся в комнату.

— Что делаешь, Кенсу? — спросил Чанель с небольшой улыбкой.

Пожав плечами, Кенсу остался с тем же лицом.

— Я просто думаю… На самом деле, я думал об этом довольно долгое время.

Надев штаны и взяв рубашку, Чанель посмотрел на него.

— О чем ты думаешь? — когда он увидел кольцо в руках Кенсу, Чанель вздохнул. — Кенсу.

— Чанель, почему бы тебе просто не развестись с ним? — безжалостно проговорил парень.

— Кенсу, он…

— Вы уже давно не вместе, — сказал Кенсу. — Ваши отношения уже изжили себя, когда я встретил тебя. Почему ты остаешься с ним, когда ничего не чувствуешь к нему?

— Я не могу просто взять и развестись с ним, — утверждал Чанель. — Его нужно хотя бы уведомить, по крайней мере.

— Ну так уведоми его, — сказал Кенсу, сжимая кольцо в ладони. — В самом деле, перечень документов может доставить ему адвокат. Этого уведомления достаточно, ты не думаешь?

— Это…

— Чанель! — Кенсу решительно посмотрел на него. — Это лучший вариант — закончить все сейчас. И ты это знаешь. Так мы действительно сможем иметь новое начало. Затем ты и я можем пожениться, и вы оба сможете двигаться дальше. Ты со мной и он, вероятно, с кем-то еще тоже.

У Чанеля ком в горле встал при мысли о Бекхене с другим человеком. Это было трудно себе представить, и в конечном итоге ударило его по больному.

— Кенсу…

— Я люблю тебя, Чанель, и я знаю, ты любишь меня тоже, — продолжал Кенсу. — Так что просто сделай это, пожалуйста. Для нас. Для него. Для всех.

_0:00:01_

Чанель стоял около дома, который он однажды купил совместно с Бекхеном. Он вспомнил обещания, которые говорил, надежды и мечты, которые они имели. Но сейчас все с точностью наоборот. Собрав все свое мужество, он поднял руку и постучал в дверь. Он ожидал, что, когда дверь откроется, его встретит Бекхен. Но через некоторое время человеком, который открыл дверь, был не его будущий экс-муж.

— Привет.

Молодая девушка с приятным голосом, которая открыла дверь, улыбнулась парню.

— Здравствуйте, — после небольшой паузы, говорит она, — дай угадаю, Чанель?

— Да, — кивая, подтвердил Чанель.

— Ну, заходи, — сказала она, отходя в сторону. Когда Чанель был внутри, она закрыла дверь. — Кстати, я Луна.

— Приятно познакомиться, — проговорил Чанель, протягивая руку.

— Взаимно! — ответила она, ярко улыбаясь и пожимая руку. — Бекхен должен спуститься вниз с минуты на минуту, — мягче, но с немного печальным видом сказала она. — Он ожидал тебя.

Было немного больно слышать эти слова. Но Чанель знал, на что идет. Он подал на развод и был уверен, что Бекхен получил уведомление ещё две недели назад. Конечно, Бекхен ожидал его. Во всяком случае, стоя в прихожей, он не знал, как будет реагировать Бекхен. Он представлял, что тот будет кричать и кричать на него, проливая слезы, а может и кровь.

Но этот образ не оправдался. Когда он посмотрел на лестницу, по которой спускался Бекхен, Чанель увидел улыбку, которая все еще останавливает его сердце. Чанель все так же стоял у входа в дом, остолбеневший и с остановленным сердцем. Придя в себя, Чанель медленно подошел к нему.

— Эй.

Подойдя к своему еще мужу, Бекхен развел руки. Даже не ожидая, пока Чанель сделает первый шаг, он обнял его и отстранился.

— Привет, гигант.

Губы Чанеля задрожали. Он больше не хотел, чтобы тот называл его «гигант». Это прозвище привязано к слишком многим светлым моментам.

— Не называй меня так больше, Бек.

Бекхен по-дружески кивнул, и с его уст слетели слова, сказанные спокойным тоном.

— Прости, — сказал он со смехом. — Я забыл, что мы разводимся. Конечно.

Отпуская руки Чанеля, Бекхен поворачивается на каблуках и подзывает пальцем.

— Давай продолжим в гостиной, ладно? Луна, можешь сделать Чанелю чаю? Я буду воду.

— Добавить лимон? — спросила она.

— Нет. Просто воды.

— Хорошо, — коротко сказала Луна и последовала на кухню.

Чанель проводил её взглядом, и ему стало интересно, что связывает девушку с Бекхеном. В его уме всплыли слова Кенсу. Может быть, Бекхен нашел кого-то так же, как он нашел Кенсу. Оба нашли людей, с которыми им удобно быть.

Сев, Чанель посмотрел Бекхену в лицо.

— Ты выглядишь немного… усталым, Бек. Ты хорошо спишь?

Прошла минута, и Бекхен кивнул с улыбкой.

— Я просто много работаю в последнее время. Вот и все.

— Ладно… — на секунду вздохнул Чанель и открыл свой кейс. — Как ты знаешь, я пришел за твоей подписью.

— Конечно.

— Это не займет много времени.

— Я знаю.

— Я пытаюсь сделать это безболезненно, насколько это возможно, Бек.

Бекхен мягко рассмеялся.

— Это никогда не будет безболезненно.

Чанель посмотрел в глаза Бекхена.

— Прости…

— Я в порядке.

Не выдержав тяжелой атмосферы, Чанель перешел к делу. Он взял документы и сунул их через журнальный столик Бекхену, который сидел напротив него. Как заметил Чанель, Бекхен двигался немного медленно, но он подумал, что тот просто боится сталкиваться с реальностью, которую принесут эти документы.

Когда Бекхен взял документы и начал их изучать, Чанель заговорил.

— В основном нужно признать, что мы оба хотим этого. Это также означает, что ты готов пойти в суд и на заседания, где мы обсудим, как разделить имущество. Но, Бек, дом… Этот дом останется тебе, я обещал.

— Ты обещал мне?

— Да.

— Ты многое обещал мне под алтарем, — мягким шепотом, как призрак, сказал Бекхен. — Ну ладно, — не желая останавливаться на этом вопросе, Бекхен отмахнул тему. — Так где я могу подписать?

— Внизу страницы, — сказал Чанель. Он залез к себе в карман. — Нужна ручка?

— Да.

Когда их пальцы оказались друг напротив друга при передаче ручки, Чанель заметил температуру тела Бекхена.

— Ты заболел?

— Нет, я в порядке.

— Но твои руки необычно холодные. Обычно они всегда теплые.

— Я рад, что ты помнишь.

Минута прошла, и Чанель посмотрел на Бекхена, все еще не подписавшего бумагу.

— Эй, Чанель, — ярко сказал Бекхен, глядя на него с улыбкой, что заставило Чанеля чувствовать себя, как во время их дней в колледже. — Могу я попросить тебя кое о чем?

Зная, что он и так ужасно поступает, он кивнул Бекхену.

— Конечно. Что угодно.

Бекхен мягко перевел взгляд на Чанеля, прежде чем спросить:

— Пожалуйста, проведи одну неделю со мной.

— Бек…

— Чанель, пожалуйста.

— Я не могу.

— Почему, Ёль?

— Из-за Кенсу.

Бекхен перевел дыхание. Он знал о Кенсу. Он знал о парне, который отвечал на его звонки Чанелю. Тем не менее Бекхен не мог помочь, но чувствовал выстрел боли в груди.

— Это всего одну неделю…

— Это одна неделя слишком долгая.

— Мы женаты уже почти четыре года, Ёль, — сказал Бекхен с грустной улыбкой. — Одна неделя — это все, что я прошу, гигант.

Чанель разлепил пересохшие губы.

— Что, как ты думаешь, может произойти за семь дней?

Даже несмотря на то, что молчание выросло, в воздухе витало спокойствие. Бекхен посмотрел вдаль, но когда он ответил на вопрос, то посмотрел на Чанеля торжественно и честно. Он устал наигранно смотреть в глаза любимого, который больше не любит.

— Я не ожидаю ничего… — медленно сказал Бекхен, переплетая свои тонкие пальцы. — На одну неделю, я просто хочу, чтобы ты делал вид, Ёлли, — сказал он голосом, который угрожал разбиться. — Я хочу, чтобы ты любил меня, как любил раньше…

— Бек…

С грустной улыбкой на лице Бекхен продолжил свою речь.

— Я сказал 'делал вид'. Помни это, гигант, — он слегка засмеялся. — Не нужно быть влюбленным в меня. Я уже знаю, что этого нет. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты притворился. Большего я не прошу. Это будет последнее обещание, которое тебе придется мне дать…

_1440_

Это немного странно — снова находиться в этом доме, но что более странно, так это спать в другой комнате без Бекхена. Эта ситуация совершенно не похожа на их первую ночь в этом доме. Чанель чувствовал, что, если бы Бог решил наказать его прямо там и тогда, он бы заслужил это. Он до сих пор чувствует себя предателем. После нескольких месяцев без любого контакта, он наконец связался с Бекхеном только для того, чтобы сломать его новостью о разводе. Но в конце концов, по его мнению, это было неизбежно. Их больше ничего не связывало. Чанель переехал на одну сторону. Бекхен переехал на другую.

Он повернул голову вправо и посмотрел в окно. И когда он увидел яркие звезды на небе, Чанель спросил себя, когда, живя в городе, он вообще последний раз их видел.

 

Тем вечером одной из проблем Чанеля стала одежда. Он не принес ее, думая, что пришел не более чем на несколько часов. Когда он сообщил Бекхену об этой проблеме, тот улыбнулся и сказал ему не беспокоиться об этом. Он отправил его в гостевую комнату, находящуюся около когда-то их общей спальни, и оставил на мгновение. Вернулся немного позднее с тремя рубашками в руках, пока Луна, которая внимательно следила за ним, несла другую одежду, включая пижамные брюки, шорты, боксеры и несколько футболок.

— Я не смог унести все, — будто читая мысли, объяснил Бекхен. — Они слишком тяжелые для меня.

Затем Чанель посмотрел на небольшую стопку одежды, которую сложили Бекхен и Луна на его кровати.

— Они не выглядят тяжелыми.

— Они весят тонну... для меня, — тихо сказал Бекхен.

Когда Бекхен вышел из комнаты за Луной, пожелав Чанелю спокойной ночи, он тихо проговорил последовательность чисел и закрыл дверь. Не в состоянии понять двоичный код, Чанель лишь пожал плечами. Но чем больше он стоял один в своей комнате, тем больше на него накатывало любопытство по поводу стопки с вещами. Затем он подошел к кровати, собрал все вещи и поднял её.

Она была совсем не тяжелой.

 

Несмотря на обстоятельства такой ситуации и огромное количество злых текстовых сообщений, которые он получил от Кенсу в ночь, Чанель проснулся с мирным и спокойным настроением. Он не мог понять почему. Может быть, именно потому, что он был не в городе, и на этот раз во время сна не слышал различные фоновые сирены и звуки автомобилей. Или может быть это был сам дом. Бекхен не упустил ни одну деталь в декорировании каждой комнаты, делая весь дом теплым и комфортным.

Чанель быстро принял душ и переоделся в одежду, которую Бекхен одолжил ему. Когда парень посмотрелся в зеркало, он не смог сдержать улыбки — Бекхен дал ему одежду, которую Чанель оставил здесь. Вещи были старые. Они не носились. Он оставил их.

Почему Бекхен не избавился от них? Но чем больше Чанель смотрел в зеркало, тем больше понимал почему. Это было смешно. Он надел старую одежду, которая заставляла его выглядеть таким, каким он был два-три года назад. Но сейчас это противоречило его чувствам. Это не смешно. Это было горько, и внутри него что-то сгорало. Может быть это была вина. Чанель не знал. Он просто хотел пробыть здесь шесть дней и уйти домой.

 

Чанель был растерян. Он не знал, как действовать, несмотря на тот факт, что Бекхен сказал ему притворяться. Как нужно притворяться? Это был вопрос, на который не было ответа.

Завтрак пошел немного несуразно, но Бекхен изо всех сил пытался сделать так, чтобы Чанель чувствовал себя уютно. Луна сделала кофе. Бекхен знал, что Чанель будет черный кофе, поэтому для себя он попросил молоко. И когда Чанель посмотрел на него, Бекхен лишь улыбнулся ему и смущенно пожал плечами.

— Я до сих пор помню, — сказал он.

Затем он открыл рот, желая сказать Чанелю, что он так часто замечал его предпочтения, что уже никогда не забудет. Но в конце концов, он закрыл его и спрятался за улыбкой.

 

— Недалеко отсюда есть одно дерево, Чанель, — сказал Бекхен, когда Луна убирала со стола их завтрак.

— Что ты хочешь сделать с деревом?

На мгновение Бек наградил Чанеля пустым взглядом, но потом смягчил его.

— Я хочу вырезать кое-что.

В тот момент в голове Ёля щелкнуло. Он вспомнил старое хобби мужа, заключавшееся в написании своих инициалов на коре деревьев. Чанель нахмурился.

— Бек…

— Пойдем, Чанель.

— Не делай этого.

Бекхен растерялся. Но его улыбка запнулась всего на долю секунды.

— Мы только играем, помнишь?

Ключевое слово — «игра». Чанель, не зная, почему Бекхен хотел что-то такое жестокое, как притворство, когда оба знали, что ничего не получится. Он мог видеть, как все это было больно для маленького брюнета, но тем не менее, он должен был быть с ним только в течение недели. Это одно условие для подписания документов. Это было наибольшее, что Чанель мог сделать, так что в конце концов, он кивнул.

— Ладно.

 

За то короткое время, что Чанель находился в своем бывшем доме, он часто замечал, что Бекхен стал немного медленным. Иногда он долго думал и говорил ответ на, казалось бы, простой вопрос. В такие моменты Луна всегда была рядом и помогала ему.

Чанель до сих пор не мог понять отношения Бекхена с Луной. Он не знал, была ли она экономкой, горничной или подругой. Хотя о девушке и речи не было — их отношения больше напоминали отношения между братом и сестрой. Но даже несмотря на то, что Чанель не мог понять их отношения, Луна не была просто так с Бекхеном круглые сутки.

Когда он сидел в гостиной, он мог слышать голоса Бекхена и Луны за углом. Чанель не виноват, его уши сами начали подслушивать.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь так далеко уйти? — он мог слышать обеспокоенный голос девушки.

— Я ходил туда много раз. Все будет хорошо.

— Это было до…

— Все нормально. У меня есть Чанель.

На этом беседа закончилась. В следующий момент Чанель увидел Бекхена, входящего в комнату. Позади него стояла Луна и пыталась сохранить счастливый взгляд на лице, но Чанель мог видеть особый облик искреннего беспокойства.

 

Они шли где-то десять минут и вскоре наткнулись на дерево, о котором говорил Бекхен. После осмотра огромного количества растительности вокруг, Бек указал на дерево, которое, казалось, было хозяином всех деревьев вокруг.

Чанель наблюдал, как Бекхен счастливо рассматривает кору дерева со всех сторон. Затем он, найдя подходящее место, начал работать над своим крошечным проектом. Просто посмотрев на такой контраст между хрупким брюнетом и массивным деревом, Чанель почувствовал что-то теплое внутри себя. Это было приятное зрелище, и в первый раз за все время с Бекхеном Чанель упустил свою бдительность.

После пяти минут попыток проникнуть в твердую древесину Бекхен вздохнул и обратился к Чанелю, протягивая свой ножик.

— Можешь сделать это для меня?

Чанель моргнул и подошел к Бекхену. Присев на колени, он осторожно взял острый предмет из рук другого парня.

— Тебе трудно прорезать древесину?

— Я просто немного устал.

Чанель странно посмотрел на него.

— Ты хорошо спал прошлой ночью?

Молчание длилось секунду, прежде чем Бекхен ответил.

— Да…

— Тогда почему ты устал? — спросил Чанель, оглядываясь назад на дерево и ножик.

— Просто немного простыл… — ответил писатель.

— Ты ходил к врачу?

— Да.

— И?

— Они сказали, что это просто простуда, — не смотря на Чанеля, сказал Бекхен, — мне сказали, что все будет хорошо…

— Просто простуда, да?

— Просто простуда.

Чанель поджал губы и указал ножом на дерево.

— Так, что ты хочешь написать?

— Двоичный код.

Чанель фыркнул, но так или иначе мягко улыбнулся.

— У тебя все связано с двоичным кодом.

— Числа порой могут сказать то, что люди никогда не осмеливаются сказать вслух, — улыбнулся Бекхен. — Там, где слова расплывчаты, цифры ясны.

Они молчали где-то секунду, прежде чем Чанель снова повернулся к дереву, а Бекхен медленно сказал ему последовательность. К тому времени, как все было сделано, прошло полтора часа. В конце концов это время не было потрачено впустую. Они говорили о прошлом и случаях, которые заставляли их смеяться до тех пор, пока слезы не начинали литься из их глаз.

Бекхен в первый раз засмеялся так искренне, что, казалось, в ушах Чанеля что-то открылось, заполняя голову парня прекрасным смехом. Чанель так долго был лишен этого смеха, который всегда делал его счастливым даже в студенческие годы. И теперь, снова слыша этот звон, Чанель будто был затоплен различными типами эмоциями. Он не был уверен, чтó он чувствовал. Все, что он знал, это то, что чувствовал тепло внутри груди и биение сердца, возвращающееся к жизни.

И к тому времени, как все было сделано, они вместе не торопясь пошли обратно в дом Бекхена, оставляя за собой сообщение, что читалось:

«01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101»

И если бы Чанель знал двоичный код, он бы понял, что цифры пытаются сказать ему.

_Я до сих пор люблю тебя._

 

В ту ночь Чанель почувствовал что-то теплое на постели рядом с ним. Когда его глаза открылись, он увидел силуэт Бекхена, освещенный светом луны. Затем хрупкий парень тихим голосом спросил.

— Можно я посплю этой ночью с тобой?

По идее, Чанель должен был колебаться, но этого не произошло. Он отполз от края кровати и откинул одеяло.

— Давай залезай…

Медленно и неуверенно Бекхен прилег на кровать. Он старался держать расстояние, чтобы любым способом не прикасаться к другому парню. Но его планы нарушил Чанель, который неожиданно притянул его к себе. В этом не было необходимости. Они не договаривались на физический контакт, Чанель сам обернул свои руки вокруг талии Бекхена. Он удивил Бека, но затем тот все же расслабился в сильных руках пока еще своего мужа, сдерживая слезы и пытаясь уснуть.

_2880_

Они провели второй день за пением. Чанель не прикасался к гитаре так долго, что сам удивился тому, что сейчас играл довольно хорошо. Он перескакивал некоторые ноты и иногда не мог идти в ногу с темпом песни, но все равно Бекхен хлопал в ладоши и улыбнулся ему, хваля его за умение, даже несмотря на годы отсутствия какой-либо практики.

В то время как Чанель играл на гитаре, он также и пел, но все равно по большей части пел Бекхен— или по крайней мере пытался. Его голос ломался, и он не мог брать так высоко, как мог раньше. Он выглядел расстроенным, но Чанель хлопал его по колену и дарил улыбку. Затем они продолжали петь вместе. Их голоса по-прежнему хорошо сочетались, в них не было ни намека на размолвку.

Когда солнце зашло за горизонт, а звезды высыпали на небо, Бекхен взял одеяло и предложил Чанелю выйти на улицу. Во дворе за их домом Бекхен расстелил одеяло.

Лежа на спине, они просто молча наблюдали, как светят звезды. Тогда Чанель упомянул о том, как редко он видел их в городе.

— Они просто слишком привлекают твое внимание. И это бы отвлекало тебя.

— Они в любом случае привлекают меня каждую ночь.

— Да… — мягко ответил Бекхен. — Они это делают.

_4320_

Чанель не мог понять, был ли Бекхен всегда таким неуклюжим. Первый раз Бекхен опрокинул стакан воды, и это казалось несчастным случаем, но когда он нахмурил взгляд, пытаясь достать другой стакан через пару минут, только для того, чтобы снова уронить его. Чанель видел что-то неладное.

Когда они уселись на полу в гостиной, собираясь поиграть в старые настольные игры, которые Луна нашла на чердаке, Чанель не выдержал и спросил.

— Ты в порядке, Бек?

Поднимая слегка заинтересованные брови от игры, Бекхен пропел.

— Да, все отлично.

— Я имел в виду твое здоровье, — пояснил Чанель. — Ты уверен, что это просто простуда?

— А что еще это может быть? — пожал плечами брюнет. — Из-за нее часто и устаю.

Чанель чувствовал, что за этим было что-то большее, но не понимал, что именно.

— Я вижу, что ты иногда принимаешь лекарства, — пробормотал он. — Они тоже от простуды?

Бекхен, все так же, не отрываясь от игры, продолжил ходы.

— Да-да. Они от моей простуды. У меня иногда бывает головная боль.

Сжимая губы, Чанель сказал:

— Ты должен сходить к врачу.

— Может быть и должен.

Атмосфера была тяжелой, но как только игра началась, она прояснилась. У них не было ставок. Никто не обещал снимать с себя одежду, но смех и шутки, как и шутливые оскорбления, остались теми же.

_5760_

На четвертую ночь они разлеглись вместе под одеялом на диване в гостиной. Оба — а так же Луна, которая сидела на полу — смотрели Титаник, один из любимых фильмов Бекхена. Чанель знал, что в конце концов Бекхен будет плакать над концом, но к его удивлению, настроение парня, который был слишком усталым, чтобы досмотреть фильм, уснул, склонившись к его плечу.

Он выглядел умиротворенным даже в темноте с тусклым освещением от телевизора, падающим на его лицо. Чанель принял это к сведению. Решив, что спать таким образом не стоит, Чанель встал с дивана и взял Бекхена на руки.

Луна встала, чтобы помочь, следуя за Чанелем, пока тот не отнес писателя в его комнату. После снятия обуви и верхней одежды, Чанель обернулся и столкнулся с Луной, которая наблюдала за всем, что он делает.

— Он всегда так устает?

На мгновение в комнате воцарилась тишина.

— Не всегда, — вскоре последовал ответ.

Оглядываясь назад на спящего Бекхена, Чанель вздохнул.

— Он сказал, что это из-за какой-то простуды?

— Простуда… — пробормотала Луна.

— Скажи ему, чтобы обратился к врачу, если вдруг станет хуже.

Луна хотела что-то сказать, но не произнесла ни слова. Она подняла опустившиеся плечи и кивнула.

— Я скажу ему.

Она стояла там еще несколько минут, но потом поняла, что Чанель хотел побыть наедине с Бекхеном. Отступая, она покинула комнату.

После того, как Луна ушла, Чанель перевел свой взгляд на умиротворенного брюнета. Вытягивая свою руку, он коснулся волос Бекхена, а затем и лица. Когда он коснулся волос, он заметил некую странность. Они не были мягкими и глянцевыми, какими привыкли быть — или по крайней мере, как он помнил. Чанель не знал, что думать. Но вскоре в голову пришла идея таких перемен. Когда он посмотрел через плечо, он увидел ноутбук, который Бекхен оставил открытым и подключенным к сети.

В конце концов, рассуждая, он пришел к выводу, что именно стресс из-за работы над новой книгой так влияет на Бекхена. Склонившийся вниз, Чанель сначала колебался, но все равно последовал своему желанию. Он поцеловал хрупкого парня в лоб, а когда его губы на мгновение задержались чуть ниже, он оттянул себя назад и вышел из комнаты.

_7200_

Во время их совместной жизни, Чанель часто был слишком занят, чтобы обратить внимание на планы и работу Бекхена. Он знал его интересы в целом, но работа всегда отнимала слишком много времени, чтобы спросить в подробностях. Во второй половине дня Чанель в первый раз сидел и слушал планы Бекхена.

Бекхен был медленным, что немного настораживало Чанеля. Иногда он даже забывал некоторые вещи, или его ответы заходили в тупик. Это был нередкий случай для Бекхена часто моргать глазами, а иногда и вовсе закрывать их на некоторое время.

На полу в гостиной были разложены все планы и идеи Бекхена для новой книги. На них было много примечаний и пометок, а также папок с рукописями. Бекхен разложил их перед Чанелем, и тот внимательно их рассматривал, косясь на то, как Бек пытался вспомнить свою же заметку.

— Так, — начал брюнет, — это все мои идеи и планы.

— Их много, — прокомментировал Чанель, глядя на беспорядок. — Они остались с прошлых лет?

— Нет, я выбросил всё, что написал тогда.

Чанель поднял брови.

— Всё?

Кивая, Бекхен подтвердил.

— Я бросил все, что писал до конца весны.

— Почему?

— Я хотел начать все заново. Просто понял, что пишу глупости.

— Ну, все твои рассказы и книги не были чушью, не так ли? — сказал Чанель, сверкая улыбкой.

— Возможно, но я хотел попробовать что-то другое. Вот и все.

Глядя вниз на слова, написанные на бумаге, Чанель улыбнулся.

— В любом случае, я уверен, что всё это будет прекрасным произведением. Так же, как и остальные.

Смотря на Чанеля, глаза Бекхена горели счастьем и любовью.

— Спасибо, Ёль.

— Не за что.

Через некоторое время Бекхен спросил:

— Ты будешь её читать?

Чанель моргнул.

— Твою книгу?

Кивая головой, Бекхен сказал:

— Да. Однажды она будет опубликована, — затем он добавил. — Хотя можешь не давать мне обещание, что прочтешь. Я уже сказал, что на этой неделе была последняя вещь, которую я когда-либо попрошу тебя…

Чувствуя тяжелую боль на сердце, Чанель поднял руку и поднес ее к лицу Бекхена.

— Я прочту ее.

Взгляд Бекхена стал еще более грустным, вместо счастливого, что стало полной противоположностью ожиданий Чанеля. Кусая губы, Бекхен снова кивнул.

— Спасибо.

— Нет проблем.

Когда Бекхен на секунду замер и закрыл глаза, делая несколько глубоких вдохов, Чанель смотрел на него с заинтересованным лицом.

— Головная боль?

— Да… — слабо ответил брюнет. — Головная боль.

_8640_

Чанель посмотрел на свой телефон и увидел кучу сообщений от Кенсу. Он кратко и обще ответил на них, перед тем как снова выключить телефон. Когда он зашел на кухню, он обнаружил там только Луну, что ему и было нужно. Легонько похлопав ее по плечу, Чанель инстинктивно отступил на пару шагов назад, когда она повернулась с ножом в руке.

— О, — сказала девушка. — Привет, Чанель.

— Привет, — Чанель принял более уверенную позу и поправил ворот рубашки, которую, как он был уверен, носил еще в колледже. — Я хотел попросить тебя об одолжении.

Луна с опаской посмотрела на него.

— Какое одолжение? — осторожно спросила она.

— Ты можешь сегодня вечером сделать любимое блюдо Бекхена? И у вас есть какое-нибудь вино? — спросил он.

— Вино…

— Для ужина, — пояснил он.

— Думаю, Бекхену будет лучше пить воду, Чанель… — пробормотала девушка.

На мгновение Чанель опешил, но затем дружелюбно кивнул.

— Хорошо. Без вина. Но ты можешь что-нибудь приготовить?

Положив нож на подставку, Луна скрестила свои руки на груди.

— Что ты пытаешься сделать?

— Я пытаюсь подарить ему приятный ужин.

— Зачем?

— Это мой последний вечер здесь.

Стиснув губы в тонкую линию, Луна вздохнула.

— Чанель, не надо. Сделав это, ты не принесешь ничего хорошего Бекхену. Ты же понимаешь, что это только навредит ему? Ты собираешься осчастливить его на одну ночь, но оставить на следующий день. Я знаю, ты пытаешься сделать ему приятное, но это действительно жестоко.

Чанель стоял, как каменный. Он не знал, что сказать.

— Но я хочу это сделать. Чтобы не навредить ему, а, скорее, чтобы компенсировать все мучения.

— Осчастливить, чтобы оставить его и уйти к другому человеку на следующий день?

Сделав неосознанный шаг назад, Чанель почувствовал саднящую боль в груди. Это было верно. Это было холодное сердце истины. Завтра он уйдет из этого дома с подписанными документами, даже не оглядываясь назад. Он покинет Бекхена с ничем, лишь с домом и немногим количеством денег. Только сегодня Чанель почувствовал это. Последние несколько дней он совершенно выпал из реальности, но изменить уже ничего не мог.

Сглотнув, Чанель снова попросил.

— Луна, это только на одну ночь. Пожалуйста.

Девушка неодобряюще посмотрела на него и развернулась к нему спиной, возвращаясь к готовке.

— Хорошо.

Чанель хотел улыбаться на такую помощь.

— Спасибо.

После нескольких секунд Луна спросила:

— Ты все еще любишь его?

— Что это за вопрос? — пробормотал Чанель, не зная ответа.

— Это разумный вопрос.

Размышляя, Чанель понял, что он не знал. Он чувствовал противоречия. Слово «дом» больше не имело определенного значения. Дни, которые он провел в этом доме, казались ему более теплыми и светлыми, чем в квартире, в которой он жил в течение нескольких лет. Бекхен смеялся, наполняя все вокруг доброй атмосферой, в то время как смех Кенсу, казалось, был бездушным и на автомате, даже сравнивать нельзя. Его глаза не светились счастьем, скорее усталостью, но за последние дни, проведенные с Бекхеном, в них появился огонек, который когда-то там был.

Без колебаний его сердце знало ответ, но его разум — его мысли и действия — перехватывали уверенный ответ от сердца и искажали его, оставляя Чанелю только сомнения и путаницу. Его сердце говорит, что «да», но в его голове мелькнул образ Кенсу.

Подождав минуту, но так и не получив ответа, Луна проигнорировалa его.

— Не обращай внимания на мой вопрос. Я буду готовить для вас сегодня. Сделай его счастливым, даже если это только на одну ночь.

 

В комнате было зажжено несколько свечей. Приглушенное освещение создавало настроение. Еда была разложена на тарелках.

Когда Бекхен вошел в комнату, он подумал, что до крови прикусит себе губу. Он хотел уйти обратно, убежать, потому что это не казалось реальным, но когда он спиной почувствовал теплую грудь Чанеля и руки на плечах, заставляющие его двигаться вперед, у Бекхена не было другого выбора, как зайти.

После того, как сели, они начали есть. Они не говорили первые несколько минут, но постепенно разговор начал завязываться. Атмосфера окончательно смягчилась, когда Бекхен улыбнулся и прокомментировал их внешний вид. Чанель был одет в старую рубашку и шорты. На Бекхене была надета футболка и пижамные штаны. Совсем неподходящая одежда для романтического ужина.

И как только они закончили, Бекхен, поблагодарив Чанеля, вышел из-за стола, уже собираясь уходить. Но когда он поднялся, Чанель оказался быстрее, чем он, и подошел к нему, неожиданно поднимая на руки. Он перенес Бекхена в гостиную, которая также была во мраке и заполнена запахом ароматических свеч, как и в столовой.

Затем он включил музыкальный проигрыватель, выпуская поток медленной музыки из динамиков. В этот момент Бекхена затрясло. Это было слишком много для него. Он хотел упасть на пол, но руки Чанеля обвились вокруг его талии, поддерживая. Переплетая руки, они начали качаться из стороны в сторону в такт музыке.

Это был сладкий момент, но для Бекхена он принес и боль. И даже несмотря на то, что Чанель прислонился щекой к макушке Бекхена, и несмотря на то, что сохранил их покачивания под умиротворенный звук из динамиков, он все равно слышал тихий плач Бекхена.

Когда Чанель был так близко, хрупкий брюнет только и смог, что закрыть свои глаза и сжать губы. Он изо всех сил пытался игнорировать сухость в горле и воевал с тяжелым желанием выплакать всю ту боль, что причиняет это липовое тепло.

_10080_

Когда наступило утро, Чанель не чувствовал, что хочет возвращаться обратно в город. Но он должен был. Это было место, которому он принадлежал. Он работал там. Это место, где была его жизнь. Это место, где был Кенсу. Сделав обреченный вздох, он встал с постели и проверил свой телефон. Там было много пропущенных звонков, и Чанель полагал, что настало время для обратного звонка.

Он тут же получил взбучку, когда Кенсу мгновенно снял трубку. Было много «Почему ты не перезванивал мне!» и «Ты игнорировал мои сообщения!». Покричав с минуту, Кенсу успокоился, и Чанель объяснил ему, что он приедет домой этим утром. Обидчивый голос Кенсу сказал ему, чтобы тот поторопился и завязал с прошлой жизнью, чтобы они могли двигаться дальше. Вскоре после этого, разговор был окончен.

Чанель снял одежду, которая напомнила ему о прошлом, и переоделся обратно в ту, в которой сюда прибыл. Он уложил свои волосы и поправил костюм. Вскоре после этого, когда он посмотрел в зеркало, он увидел жалкое отражение, коим оно и было последние несколько лет.

На кухне он увидел Бекхена, сидящего за столом. Когда он посмотрел на него, Чанель заметил, что его глаза были красные. Было очевидно, что Бекхен плакал, и это заставляло сердце Чанеля разрываться на части.

— Доброе утро.

— Доброе утро.

Тишина последовала, когда Бекхен посмотрел вниз и взял папку, которая была перед ним. Он подал ее Чанелю обеими руками, как будто одной не было достаточно, чтобы поднять обычную папку.

— Здесь всё подписано.

Чанель поморщился, когда его пальцы взяли папку. Они тряслись, но Чанель пытался контролировать свое тело.

— Спасибо.

Кивая головой, Бекхен отвернулся.

— Ты останешься на завтрак? — тихо спросил он.

— Нет… — Чанель ответил мягко. — Я должен вернуться в офис в начале дня… Я должен быть там как можно скорее.

Не глядя на него, Бекхен кивнул.

— Я понимаю.

Даря Чанелю один последний взгляд,  
Бекхен улыбался до тех пор, пока боль не начала разрывать его изнутри.

— Спасибо тебе за все, Ёль, — сказал писатель шатким голосом.

Чанель чувствовал горечь. Он хотел поднять Бекхена с его места и поцеловать. Плача, сказать, что ему необходимо тепло. Он хотел исправить. Он хотел остаться. Чанель действительно хотел остаться. Он не хотел возвращаться на свою работу или на квартиру. Его сердце мечтало остановиться в месте, которое он всегда называл домом, но глупый разум будто этого не слышал.

Со стоическим лицом Чанель сглотнул и кивнул, принимая тот факт, что Бекхен снова отвернулся.

— Не за что. Спасибо… За документы, — зная, что Бекхен не будет реагировать на это, Чанель сжал губы. — Я ушел, Бек.

— Пока, Ёлли, — послышался шепот Бекхена. Его лицо по-прежнему было обращено к столу, отказываясь поворачиваться.

В некотором смысле Чанель был благодарен, что Бекхен не взглянул на него. Он бы увидел сожаление на его лице. С тяжелым сердцем, которое не хотело уходить в несчастливый мир, Чанель сделал шаг назад и развернулся.

— До свидания, Бек.

 

Когда Чанель вернулся обратно в свою квартиру, было чувство, будто он вернулся другим человеком. Ему было смешно, что какая-то одна неделя заставила его презирать все, что он делал за последние два года. Кенсу встретил его с удовольствием, но Чанель обнаружил, что это больно — улыбаться ему. Он хотел плакать, но не мог. Он не хотел плакать, потому что тогда его мысли вернутся обратно к Бекхену. Вместо этого он заставил себя обернуть руки вокруг Кенсу.

 

 

Четыре месяца прошло, и Чанель все еще чувствовал, что он недостоин права на жизнь. Осень была в разгаре — возможно, уже в конце — и цвета деревьев пестрили разнообразием. Не только листья изменились, но также изменилось и его семейное положение. Кольцо на пальце было уже не то, которым он обменялся с Бекхеном, а довольно новым, которое купил Кенсу. Он был замужем во второй раз в жизни, и Чанель мог честно признаться, что он не чувствовал того счастья, как в первый раз.

Чанель прогуливался по парку, только вот его мысль витала вдалеке от этого места. Он по-прежнему чувствовал себя пустым, особенно, когда вокруг были деревья, напоминающие о хрупком брюнете, который использовал их для написания своих инициалов.

Мысли о Бекхене были ежедневными. Но нет, это не помогало. Чанель все еще чувствовал черно-белое пятно на, казалось, красочном фоне, но помочь уже никто не в силах. Вся кровь и цвет ушли из его жизни, когда он открыл дверь и увидел юриста Бекхена, стоящего в коридоре. В начале Чанель подумал, что это по поводу их надвигающегося развода. В некотором смысле он надеялся, что Бекхен передумал, давая Чанелю шанс все исправить и вернуть все на свои места. Но жизнь была жестока, и это было не так.

Адвокат сообщил ему кое-что более мрачное; кое-что более болезненное. И даже до того, как адвокат начал вдаваться в подробности имущества и денежных средств, Чанель выпал из реальности.

Он сказал ему, что это был рак мозга.

Не было обиды. Чанель был зол на время, отнявшее у него его уже покойного мужа. Он был сердит из-за того, что Бекхен никогда даже не заикался о том, что страдал от такого заболевания. И это причиняло боль.

Отсутствие малейшей силы и болезненный вид Бекхена, головные боли и его медлительность, его слабость, его усталость, его забывчивость, его неуклюжесть и внимательная опека Луны. Ведь все это можно было сложить воедино. И еще, даже в такой момент, он имел силу улыбаться и делать вид, что всё было хорошо, и это был факт, который вонзал Чанелю нож прямо в сердце. Бекхен страдал и загибался, а он был настолько жестоким, что навредил ему еще больше, попросив подписать документы о разводе.

Время дает возможность восстановиться, но Чанель знал, что он никогда не станет прежним. Его ошибка осталась в его душе, и это было то, что он не мог стереть. Его сожаления навсегда останутся с ним. Он сожалеет, что не слушал свое сердце; он сожалеет, что был слишком занятым, чтобы лелеять их отношения; он сожалеет, что променял своего мужа на работу. Чанель так много сожалел, что дошел до точки безумия.

_Но он должен был двигаться дальше, как бы больно ему не было._

Он сделал глубокий вдох и посмотрел на небо, наблюдая, как его дыхание создает облако белого дыма в холодную погоду. Сдвинув плечи, он пошел в направлении дома, который не был ему домом. Его домом было крошечное поместье на окраине, что он когда-то обжил с Бекхеном. В городе у него не было дома. И никогда не будет.

Дойдя до пешеходного перехода, он поднял свои глаза. Наряду с другими людьми он ждал, когда включится зеленый сигнал светофора. В ожидании его глаза бродили до тех пор, пока не попали в цепи книжного магазина, находившегося прямо в начале улицы. Он мог бы просто посмотреть и проигнорировать магазин, но его внимание привлекло до боли знакомое лицо и имя, написанное на прилавке.

Загорелся зеленый. Люди пошли. Чанель шел по-другому.

Почти забежав в книжный, он сразу же отправился к стеллажу новых книг. Найдя нужную, его глаза забегали, а сердце сжалось.

Это была последняя книга Бекхена. Единственная, которую Чанель хотел прочитать.

Без колебаний он немедленно взял книгу в руки и купил.

 

В тот вечер, когда Кенсу работал всю ночь в отделении неотложки, Чанель читал книгу и тихо плакал. Когда он читал примечание автора на первой странице, он не понимал, почему Бекхен решил написать его в начале истории. К тому времени, как Чанель прочитал каждое слово и уже закрыл книгу, по его лицу струились горькие слезы. Он понял, что книга была их историей, но от самого начала и до конца они любили друг друга.

«Один гигант всегда говорил мне, что это бессмысленно — плакать в конце фильмов, которые не заканчиваются так, как мы хотим, потому что это ничего не изменит, а я всегда его спрашивал, что такого в том, чтобы ждать другой конец.»

Больше не в состоянии сделать хоть что-нибудь, Чанель бросил книгу на кровать и накинул на себя куртку, уходя из квартиры. И уже за пределами его знания, когда книга приземлилась на мягкую простынь, открылась одна из последних страниц, где Бекхен оставил свое последнее сообщение.

«01010100 01101000 01100001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01111001  
01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010  
00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01101001 01101110  
01100111 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100101  
01110110 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101001 01100110  
00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001  
01110011 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100  
00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100001  
00100000 01110111 01100101 01100101 01101011 00100000  
01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000  
01100001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01111001 01101111  
01110101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000  
01101101 01100001 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111  
00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100110 01100101  
01100101 01101100 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000  
01101001 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101  
00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 01100100  
00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100111  
01100001 01101001 01101110 00101110 00100000 01011001  
01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111  
01101011 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100010  
01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101111  
00100000 01100001 00100000 01110100 01101001 01101101  
01100101 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01101110  
00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101100  
01101111 01110110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101101  
01100101 00100000 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100  
00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100111  
01110011 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000  
01001001 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01101100  
01100100 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010  
00100000 01100001 01110011 01101011 00100000 01100110  
01101111 01110010 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000  
01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110011  
01101000 01101111 01110010 01110100 00100000 01101100  
01101001 01100110 01100101 01110100 01101001 01101101  
01100101 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101100  
01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111  
01110101 00101100 00100000 01100111 01101001 01100001  
01101110 01110100 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000  
01100001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01111001 01101111  
01110101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000  
01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01110100  
01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00101110 00101110»


	2. 86400

_«Я люблю тебя, мой гигант. Спасибо за всё…»_

_— 10080_

 

Чанель бежал, куда глаза глядят, а слезы капали по его лицу, смешиваясь с дождем, который неустанно лил с небес. Он бежал так быстро, насколько позволяли ноги, не заботясь, куда они его несут, и в конечном итоге он упал на колени в самом центре парка. Мысли о потере Бекхена никогда не покидали его. Его постоянно терзают воспоминания, как его муж подписывает документы о разводе и в следующую секунду исчезает…

Он больше никогда не будет в состоянии двигаться дальше…

Прошел уже месяц, но его чувства были так сильны, что не позволяли ему идти на работу без толики боли и чувства ненависти к самому себе. Те же чувства переполняли его в отношениях с Кенсу, на которого он должным образом даже не мог смотреть. Боль, которая была на лице Бекхена, полностью охватила его разум. После нескольких минут, Чанель поднялся с колен и оглядел окрестности. Все, что он видел, напоминало ему о Бекхене, и он даже не мог ничего сделать, лишь плакал и плакал до тех пор, пока слезы не иссякли. У него не было другого выбора чем просто вернуться «домой».

 

Следующее утро было для Чанеля первым разом за все это время, когда он не видел во сне ни кошмаров, ни воспоминаний… Открыв глаза, он понял, что спал на диване, как и много раз прежде. Он не мог спать в одной постели с Кенсу без волн вины и сожаления. Приняв сидячее положение, Чанель взглянул на часы, должно быть Кенсу уже ушел на работу… Он встал с дивана и направился в спальню, но то, что он увидел, остановило его. Это была книга Бекхена. Сердце предательски заныло, и он, взяв книгу, в безмолвном крике разорвал ее. Он с силой кинул книгу, вкладывая в это всю свою боль и тоску, что мучили его день за днем. Но через секунду, подбежав, поднял ее. Слезы, капая с его подбородка, с треском разбивались о деревянный пол. Его глаза вновь и вновь читали въевшиеся в его сознание строки из примечания автора. В следующую секунду на его лице заиграла улыбка, и тишину комнаты пронзил нездоровый смех. Да, сейчас он сделал все, что он обещал Бекхену не делать на протяжении многих лет. Именно тогда, Чанель понял, что это не фильм — это реальная жизнь, и он не может закончить ее так, как он или они хотели бы закончить.

Взяв нужные вещи, он выключил телефон и оставил его на кухне вместе с запиской, предназначенной для Кенсу, а поверх записки лежало обручальное кольцо…  
Чанель прихватил куртку и закрыл дверь своей квартиры. Он навсегда оставлял эту квартиру и этот город, а рука сжимала в кулаке обручальное кольцо. Кольцо Бекхена.

_«Я больше не могу терпеть этого, Кенсу. Честно говоря, в тот день я не хотел развода. Я сожалею. Прощай.»_

 

— Развод еще не завершен?

— Нет, господин Пак, они еще не закончили с бумагами. Обсуждался вопрос о передаче документов в другую инстанцию, поскольку ваш муж покинул этот мир.

— Вы можете забрать документы? Это будет сделать легче, правильно?

— Да, сэр, но вы уверены, что это то, чего вы хотите?

— Да, я уверен. И я хотел бы продолжать жить в нашем доме. Я оплачу все счета.

 

К концу дня он, наконец, приехал в их с Бекхеном дом. Интерьер был таким же, как и в момент его последнего визита, но непривычная тишина давила на атмосферу всего дома. Даже лучи солнца, проникающие через окна на пастельно-голубые стены в гостиной, не могли скрыть пустоту. Но было что-то еще, что отличалось от тех дней. Кто-то создал небольшой уголок в честь Бекхена в гостиной, где стояла одна из его фотографий.  
Пелена слез вновь застилает глаза, как бы он ни пытался бороться, все безрезультатно. Слезы предательски катятся по щекам, когда он видит их совместную фотографию со свадьбы: они оба стоят в белоснежных костюмах, счастливо улыбаясь, а руки Чанеля крепко обнимают Бекки за талию. Чанель вспоминает, что ни разу не был так счастлив после того дня, как он оставил Бекхена в этом доме одного. Все его улыбки были просто подделкой, они слишком отличались от тех, что были, когда он смотрел на Бекхена.

 

Он продолжал рассматривать свой старый дом и понял, что все было чисто и выглядело так, будто здесь убрались совсем недавно. Когда он стоял перед их комнатой, его накрыла еще одна волна воспоминаний и эмоций. Он упал на колени рядом с их старой кроватью и мечтал. Мечтал лечь на кровать вместе с ним, мечтал соединять руки в крепком замке снова и снова, мечтал проснуться в объятиях любимого. Последние годы вместо этого он обнимал Кенсу, в то время как Бекхен был здесь один. Чанель снова плакал, хотя, казалось, было уже нечем, но слезы предательски капали. Он просил прощения у своего мужа…

Подойдя к шкафу, он увидел, что его одежда, которую он носил на той злополучной неделе, была аккуратно сложена на полке. Он переоделся и вернулся вниз к уголку, посвещенному Бекки. Смотря на фотографию своего любимого, Чанель вновь и вновь плакал.

— Как я выгляжу, Бек? Я до сих пор помню, что это был твой любимый наряд. И до сих пор остался, да?

Несмотря на то, что время шло, Чанель продолжал разговаривать с Бекхеном. Перематывая в голове их совместные воспоминания, он все время извинялся перед мужем.  
Он решил вместе со своим любимым сходить к тому дереву, где Бекхен последний раз вырезал сообщение. Взяв фотографию любимого и телефон с Бинари, он отправился на улицу. Воздух в лесу доставлял горькие воспоминания, и Чанелю пришлось снова сдерживать слезы: он вспоминал все то время, что они провели вместе; думал о том времени, которое они могли бы провести вместе, если бы он не уделял так много времени работе в городе; он вспоминал, как они впервые приехали сюда, как переезжали, как на это все реагировал Бекхен.

_— Я уже обожаю его, Ёлли…_

_— Тогда мы берем его._

_— Но он в нескольких часах езды от твоей работы._

_— Если тебе он нравится, то никаких проблем нет. Это только шестьдесят минут туда и затем шестьдесят минут обратно. Всего лишь передвижение._

Чанель усмехнулся, думая, как глупо он мыслил. Но он вспомнил, что он сделал это, потому что Бекхен любил его. Бекхен, его супруг, всегда любил его, и это было главным. А Чанель лишь дал обещание, которое не смог сдержать. Он не смог сделать невозможное возможным…

После недолгих поисков, он, наконец, нашел то дерево, на котором было высечено послание. Поцеловав фотографию мужа, Чанель достал телефон и расшифровал сообщение, оставленное ему несколько месяцев назад. Неконтролируемый поток слез, тихое всхлипывание и шепот, молящий о прощении. Время шло, но он не мог успокоиться и только к восходу солнца он взял себя в руки. Аккуратно поставив фотографию Бекхена на землю, он с помощью программы на телефоне Бекки смог перевести свое послание в двоичный код. Вытащив нож, он принялся вырезать это прямо под сообщением своего мужа. Закончив свое послание, Чанель улыбнулся изображению Бекхена и последовал в их дом.

_«01010011 01101111 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01001001  
P.C.  & P.B.»_

Чанель довольно хорошо спал в ту ночь. Его эмоции отступили на задний план, а энергия испарилась, не успел он лечь на его и Бекхена общую кровать. Чанель лежал на своей стороне и притянул к себе в объятия подушку Бекхена. Запах Бека по-прежнему был на ней, заставляя Чанеля вдохнуть и закрыть глаза.

В ту ночь его не преследовали кошмары, он видел Бекхена, который подарил ему искреннюю улыбку и обнял, укладывая свою голову на груди Чанеля, смотря вверх и целуя его в губы.

«Я всегда буду любить тебя, мой гигант. Даже когда умру…»

 

Следующим утром Чанель проснулся под звук дождя, бьющего в окно неприятными стуками. Он был довольно сильным, а всё небо было тусклого оттенка серого. Когда он встал с постели, то уловил приятный запах, исходящий снизу. Его выражение лица тут же изменилось, и он мгновенно побежал вниз по лестнице. Когда парень увидел человека, стоящего на кухне, он пробормотал глуповатое и немного разочарованное «Здравствуй». Проходя за гостем в прихожую, он услышал:

— Еда на кухне. Пожалуйста, убери потом за собой.

— Луна, подожди!

Вот человек, который делал все за него — Луна. Она была тем, кто сделал этот уголок для Бекхена. Она была тем, кто готовил завтрак, тем, кто помогал по хозяйству и тем, кто ухаживал за Бекхеном. Она осталась здесь даже после того, как он ушел из жизни, и никогда не покидала его, в отличие от ужасного мужа, которым был сам Чанель. Реальность ситуации еще больше удручала Чанеля, она доводила его до слез от вины, стыда и боли, причиненной любимому человеку. Он потратил слишком много времени на то, чтобы понять: кроме Бекхена ему никого и ничего не нужно, но когда понял, было уже слишком поздно. Он оставил его, так же, как Луна сейчас покинула его: внезапно и без лишних слов.

Чанель провел утро на кухне. Он сказал своему любимому, что больше никогда его не оставит, и будет мужем, которым он должен был быть с самого начала. Он будет Чанелем, в которого Бекхен снова влюбится. Он будет просить прощения до тех пор, пока, наконец, не получит его.

Был где-то полдень, когда Чанель подумал, что нужно привезти любимой еды Бекхена из ресторана, которую тот просил привезти еще тогда, когда Чанель в первый раз поехал в город. Вскоре парень уже сидел в автобусе, а в его кармане была фотография Бекхена. Теперь он всегда носит с собой фотографию, сделанную в день их свадьбы. Из-за большой пробки Чанель добрался до города только ближе к вечеру.

Прогуливаясь по улицам города, он смотрел на свой безымянный палец, на котором было надето его обручальное кольцо. Закрыв глаза, он вспоминал день их свадьбы: как они были счастливы вместе, как стали супружеской парой под лучами солнца и как обменялись обетами верности. Чанель почувствовал влажные дорожки на своем лице и когда открыл глаза, уже был не уверен, слезы ли это или дождь, который начал накрапывать. Он вновь посмотрел на кольцо, бормоча извинения мужу и закрывая глаза, пытаясь подавить ненавистные слезы. Он был слишком занят своими извинениями, чтобы понять, что стоял в центре пересечения дорожных полос. Яркий свет, громкий свист и крики пешеходов вокруг вернули его обратно к реальности, но было слишком поздно. Когда Чанель посмотрел на яркий свет впереди, он увидел Бекхена, еще таким, когда они были женаты, с улыбкой на лице и с распростертыми объятиями. Он заметил, что Бекхен что-то говорит ему, и понял, что ему был дан второй шанс для нового начала. Нового начала, где он мог бы проводить все дни с одним человеком, которого он любил, с тем, которого он никогда не разлюбит.

— Я люблю тебя, Бекхен.

Говоря эти слова, которые теперь значили гораздо большее, чем когда-либо прежде, Чанель потянулся за своим мужем, закрыл глаза и улыбнулся…

 

Чанель проснулся в его и Бекхена кровати под звуки пения птиц и теплые лучи солнца, пробивающиеся через окно. Несколько раз потерев глаза и осмотрев светлую комнату, он заметил, как здесь было очень светло от солнечного ультрафиолета. Отвлекся парень от такого странного явления, когда услышал звук открывающейся двери, и повернул голову в ее сторону. Улыбка озарила лицо Чанеля, как только он увидел, кто стоял за ней. Там был он, светящийся и воздушный, такой же, каким был при их первой встрече. Держа в руках поднос с завтраком на двоих и чашками разного кофе, он прошел вовнутрь комнаты. Как только парень поставил еду на тумбочку, Чанель не смог устоять и обвил свои руки вокруг мужа, притягивая к себе для поцелуя, множество которых в прошлом он так глупо упустил. Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Бекхен, улыбаясь, посмотрел на него, и Чанель уже знал, что это был конец, которого они оба хотели.

_— С добрым утром, мой гигант._

_— Это что, правда, Бек?_

_— Это правда, которую ты хочешь видеть._

Поднимаясь с места, Чанель аккуратно, будто боясь сломать, притрагивается ладонями к щекам Бекхена и дарит ему еще один сладкий поцелуй, продолжая улыбаться.

Это, думал Чанель, было реально. И это единственное, что было важно.

 

_— Я дома, Бек. Я наконец вернулся в место, которому принадлежу._

_— Добро пожаловать домой, Ёлли._

_Да… домой…_


	3. Approximately 127

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава для прочтения не обязательна. Она повествует о временном промежутке между первыми двумя частями в 3 месяца, то есть в 127 дней.

Документы подписаны, развод одобрен, брак закончен. Кенсу был рад услышать об этом. Теперь Чанель наконец полностью его, и больше нет волнений о чужом браке и назойливом обручальном кольце. Может оно и похоже на простую, как и любые другие, серебряную полосу, коих куча в ювелирных магазинах города, но Кенсу знал ценность именно этого кольца, прекрасно знал.

Развод был единственным решением: для него это был единственный выход, чтобы избавиться от гнетущего чувства вины. Кенсу наконец избавлен от вины, и он несказанно этому рад.

По крайней мере, именно так он думал.

 

Позволить Чанелю провести неделю с Бекхеном было, вероятно, худшей вещью, на которую он только мог согласиться, но это был решающий шаг, чтобы получить бумажное завершение развода, поэтому у него не было другого выбора, кроме как согласиться. Что могло пойти не так, как надо? Это же только неделя. Ничего не изменится, правильно?

По ночам трудно спать без Чанеля, обычно лежащего рядом. Трудно делать завтрак всего на одного человека; трудно есть одному. Появилось слишком много вещей, которые Кенсу с трудом делал на этой злосчастной неделе.

На восьмой день Чанель наконец вернулся из дома Бекхена, Кенсу был более, чем рад. Он был спасен от одиноких завтраков, спасен от нежелательных дней, когда он оставался один.

Видеть Чанеля в своей квартире было очень приятно. Он вернул миру Кенсу цвет, он вернул ему жизнь. Чанель делал Кенсу счастливым независимо от действий или слов. Кенсу никогда не считал это безумным увлечением, он всегда считал, что это любовь. Это всегда была любовь.

Кенсу подбежал к Чанелю, тут же оказываясь в объятиях, теплых и любимых. Он счастлив. Его сердце снова бешено стучит.

— Ты позавтракал? Я сделаю завтрак, что ты хочешь? — спросил он с яркой улыбкой на лице, Чанель же просто смотрел на него. В глазах парня была неуверенность, и Кенсу мельком увидел ее, когда своим пристальным взглядом всмотрелся в глаза Чанеля. Впрочем, тот этого не заметил. Чанель и с места не двинулся. — Так ты что-нибудь хочешь?

Чанель пожал плечами: он не знает, что он хочет. Улыбка Кенсу исчезла, а бровь вопросительно поднялась.

— Даже немного молока? Как насчет кофе, ты же обычно не отказываешься от кружки, — Кенсу заметил внезапное изменение в аппетите Чанеля. Чем Бекхен вообще кормил его в течение прошлой недели? Взволнованный Кенсу действительно задался этим вопросом. Чанель кивнул на предложение Кенсу и ушел в их комнату.

Взгляд Чанеля слишком изменился за прошлую неделю, и беспокойство Кенсу усилилось, — кто знает, какую пытку Бекхен придумал, чтобы он остался? — он прошел на кухню, прихватил кружку из шкафа и начал заваривать свой обычный черный кофе, садясь за кухонный стол.

Размешивая дымящийся напиток, он улыбался. Кенсу знал, как Чанель любит этот кофе. Он знал, что ему он понравится.

Завтрак подходил к концу, а Кенсу все ждал Чанеля, который так и не вышел из комнаты. Кенсу понял это только тогда, когда чайная ложка, что была меж его большим и указательным пальцем, с характерным стуком упала на стол. Кенсу действительно боролся с желанием войти в комнату, в которую Чанель зашел ранее, но сил на это больше не оставалось. Напиток остыл окончательно.

Дверь тихонько приоткрылась, позволяя Кенсу просунуть голову в дверной проем и поискать Чанеля. И, когда он увидел темную фигуру, лежащую на кровати спящей, он остановился. Широкая улыбка растянулась на его губах, а ноги сами зашагали ближе к кровати. Кенсу сел на пол, следя за мирно спящем парнем. Он вернет счастливого Чанеля. Он больше не должен волноваться.

Он дома.

 

Как и все те дни прошлых нескольких недель, Чанель все время смотрелся в зеркало. Он морщил лицо, смыкал густые брови вместе, строил хмурый взгляд. В очередной раз Кенсу застал это, стоя с недавно выглаженной рубашкой в руках, Чанель был восхитителен.

Чанель оторвал свой взгляд от зеркала и взял протянутую Кенсу рубашку. Высокий парень кинул тихое 'спасибо' и вернулся обратно к зеркалу с тем же сморщившимся лицом, хмурясь вновь и вновь.

Кенсу улыбнулся: Чанель очень милый, когда волнуется о своей внешности, хотя, по мнению Кенсу, у Чанеля нет поводов волноваться. В глазах Кенсу он великолепен независимо от того, что он носит или как забавно корчит лицо. Он был так увлечен Чанелем, что ноги сами зашагали к серьезному парню у зеркала. Кенсу приложил свои ладошки к сильной груди Чанеля, затем они скользнули к галстуку, затягивая его. Исправлять ничего он не хотел, просто немного затянул галстук.

Кенсу ощутил дыхание Чанеля. Оно было жестким и тяжелым. Он действительно напряжен. В голову Кенсу тут же полезло волнение, но об этом он не проронил ни слова.

После того, как, по его мнению, галстук отлично сидел, Кенсу отпустил ткань и принялся за воротник, слегка поправляя. Закончив, его руки опустились и вновь уперлись во вздымающуюся грудь Чанеля. Сердце бьется. Кенсу совсем потерян.

Минута прошла в тишине.

— Я люблю тебя.

Неожиданно сказал Кенсу, удивляясь самому себе. Парень немного поднял голову, смотря на все еще серьезное лицо Чанеля. Он смотрел в эти бездонные глаза, пытаясь наладить зрительный контакт. Он смотрел на него, пытаясь привлечь внимание, физически не прикасаясь. Тяжело выдохнув, Кенсу скривил губы. Он ждал ответа.

Чанель наконец заметил столь пристальный взгляд и взглянул на Кенсу. Тихонько улыбнувшись, гигант склонился к хрупкому парню. Он подарил мягкий поцелуй в переносицу. От такого жеста Кенсу тут же улыбнулся, машинально прикрывая глаза. В то время, как он чувствовал в своем животе рой диких бабочек, старший уже направлялся к выходу, по пути захватывая свое портмоне и бумаги, оставляя Кенсу одиноко стоять на прежнем месте.

Стоя на кухне, Кенсу украдкой взглянул через плечо, видя, как Чанель вновь серьезно себя исследует; сегодняшний взгляд казался даже больше сердитым, нежели серьезным. Он улыбнулся себе под нос, наконец доделав для Чанеля сэндвичи, хотя все, о чем просил старший, это кружка кофе и ничего больше.

— Ты в порядке, Чанель? — спрашивает Кенсу с улыбкой, пытаясь смягчить напряженное выражение лица Чанеля.

Чанель смотрит на Кенсу, мельком улыбаясь и застенчиво пожимая плечами, затем вновь возвращается к зеркалу. Брови нахмурились еще больше. Кенсу лишь покачал головой, не убирая с лица мягкой улыбки. Парень уже хотел уйти, оставить любимого наедине с зеркалом и остывающей кружкой кофе, но, не выдержав, все равно остался рядом.

Уже месяц, как Чанель хмурится у зеркал, и Кенсу все еще считает это милым. Он обвивает руки вокруг талии Чанеля и медленно раскачивает их тела из стороны в сторону. Зарывает лицо в скрытые рубашкой ключицы, вдыхает такой любимый аромат.

— Я люблю тебя, Чанель.

Гигант лишь кивает и ласково гладит Кенсу по затылку, мягко приложив губы ко лбу. Он снова уходит, оставив улыбающегося Кенсу одного.

Чанель не отвечает на его слова. Кенсу этого не замечает.

 

На половине третьего месяца быта та же самая картина каждое утро. Кенсу встречал Чанеля у двери, прощался с ним и наблюдал, как высокая фигура исчезала позади металлических дверей лифта. Одна и та же картина каждое утро. Он оставался стоять облокачивавшимся о стену с дверным проемом в их квартиру. Кенсу начинал замечать.

Даже когда Чанель приходил с работы, они почти не виделись. Кенсу засыпал один посреди чтения очередной книги, ожидая Чанеля, который так и не приходил.

Оправдания теряли свой эффект.

И все же Кенсу не сдавался.

Утренние пробуждения для Кенсу стали холодными в отличие от прошлых нескольких месяцев. Теперь его не будила теплая рука Чанеля, вместо этого он просыпался от приглушенного света лампы на тумбочке, с очками на переносице и упавшей на пол книгой, последняя прочитанная страница была явно потеряна. Закладка всегда была где-то на кровати около него, где, как предполагалось, должен был быть Чанель.

Усталые глаза проморгали более двух раз, проясняя затуманенное видение. И снова свет из окна был единственным, кто приветствовал Кенсу каждое утро.

Кенсу находит Чанеля спящим на диване, все еще одетого в свою рабочую одежду. Он устал от работы — оправдание, в которое Кенсу только что перестал верить. Кенсу оглядел Чанеля с ног до головы.

Ни разу после той злополучной недели он даже не пытался доволочить ноги к комнате: где его ждала удобная кровать, где его ждал удобный сон в теплых объятиях, где его так ждали, но он никогда не приходил.

Завтрак и утро — это новое начало, но все было по-прежнему. Кенсу заварил тот же самый черный кофе и поставил кружку на журнальный столик вместе с яичницей и беконом. Теперь это уже установленный порядок на каждое утро.

Почти три месяца, и Кенсу это только что заметил.

Каждый божий день утром Чанель смотрел на зеркало с тем же хмурым выражением лица. В глазах Кенсу он просто мило дулся. Он не понимал, что напряженные черты лица, нахмуренные брови и слишком строгий взгляд все же что-то означали. В его глазах Чанель просто слишком восхитителен и ничего более.

Он как обычно налил кружку кофе, а пар клубами повалил ввысь. Размешав его, Кенсу поставил чашку на журнальный столик, а сам присел у дивана, напротив Чанеля.

— Просыпайся, соня, — парень попытался улыбнуться и поцеловал нос Чанеля. Он тут же засиял, когда глаза Чанеля, дрогнув, приоткрылись. — Доброе утро, — говорит он с улыбкой. Чанель просто улыбается в ответ.

Впервые за долгое время Кенсу смог ощутить искренность. Глаза Чанеля не обвиняли его, но что-то в них все же было. Что-то крылось внутри.

— Я заварил тебе кофе, — Кенсу очень старался не беспокоиться об этом, потому что после стольких месяцев наконец было что-то теплое. Его сердце вновь проснулось.

Но это только длилось лишь в течение недели, пока все не вернулось обратно к холоду.

Кенсу не замечал.

— Я люблю тебя.

Чанель лишь кивал и уезжал на работу. Прежде, чем выйти за двери, он возвращался к Кенсу и целовал его в лоб. Если бы не знакомые губы, Кенсу бы точно не понял, что это был «поцелуй», а не какой-то быстрый мазок по его коже.

   
 — Ты не должен был просить его подписать документы, — как-то раз, за завтраком, Кенсу нарушает тишину.

— О чем ты говоришь? — спрашивает Чанель, пытаясь сделать глоток кофе.

Глаза Кенсу широко раскрылись и скользнули по силуэту впереди. Но, опустив голову, он возвращается к овсянке и пальцами вертит свою ложку.

— Я не дурак, Чанель, так что, пожалуйста, — он все же пробует овсянку. — Ты все еще любишь его, не так ли?

Ответа нет.

— Ответь мне, Пак Чанель! — крикнул он, бросая ложку в фарфоровую тарелку. Как только его слова были сказаны, их снова окутала тишина. Чанель сидел далеко напротив него и пил кофе, приготовленный Кенсу. Его плечи опустились, кружка мягко приземлилась на деревянный стол, его пристальный взгляд не отрывался от стула рядом с ним.

Кенсу с тяжестью на сердце покачал головой. Он хотел уйти, но решил остаться и закончить завтрак.

 

Как всегда проснувшись раньше Чанеля, Кенсу размешивал привычный напиток. За это время он узнал, что наличие темного шоколада в черном кофе рассеивает горечь. Он также узнал, что заменить Бекхена невозможно.

Кенсу узнал, как Чанель любит кофе, который делал Бекхен.

Кенсу также узнал, что раньше пытался поверить в огромное количество оправданий. Оправдания о том, что Чанель каждую ночь просто слишком уставал, чтобы дойти до спальни и спать около него, поэтому все и заканчивалось тем, что он спал на диване.

Он узнал, что Чанель перед тем, как уйти на работу, не отвечает на его слова о любви.

Он узнал, что его так охватили мысли, что он и не заметил, как начал завтракать один, без Чанеля.

Развод был просто оправданием.

И он тоже.

И он должен был узнать об этом раньше.

 

За столь долгое время Кенсу привык утром просыпаться один, привык к тому, что больше некому стаскивать с него одеяло. Он привык проходить мимо дивана, где теперь Чанель спит каждую ночь. Он привык заваривать кофе Чанеля и размешивать его на журнальном столике в гостиной около дивана.

Он привык к этому.

Однажды утром Кенсу проснулся от яркого света. Он привык и к этому.

Он заерзал и сел на кровати, свесив ноги с одной стороны; выключил лампу, которую забыл этой ночью; поместил свои очки на тумбочку, привычно поднимая с пола книгу. Он уже привык искать страницу, на которой остановился ночью, хотя даже не мог вспомнить о чем читал. Он поместил свою закладку между страницами, которые, как он считал, были последними. Книгу он положил на тумбочку к остальным вещам. Теперь она забыта, и вспомнят о ней только около полуночи.

Этим утром он решил никуда не идти. Он решил пропустить работу и остаться дома в своей теплой постели на целый день.

Сегодня он решил подождать. Он ждал чего-то другого. Он надеется на что-то отличающееся от повседневного установленного порядка.

Одна его часть знала, что это абсурд.

 

По утрам Чанель не соглашается ни на что кроме черного кофе. Даже куска хлеба или немного лапши быстрого приготовления ему не хочется. Всегда лишь черный кофе. Он редко садится с Кенсу за обеденный стол. Наверное, этот один редкий день — был именно сегодня. Он просто решил прочесть спортивную колонку в газете Daily News. Кенсу был удивлен этому.

Из-за такого питания щеки Чанеля теперь были впалыми. Скулы значительно осунулись. Кости на запястьях красочнее всего показывали, что он был близок к состоянию кожа да кости.

В комнате царила тишина. Это было тяжело.

— Ты должен, по крайней мере, съесть хоть что-нибудь, Чанель, — сказал Кенсу прежде, чем взять ложку супа. — Каждое утро лишь кружка черного кофе. Это действительно не нормально, ты же знаешь.

— У меня нет желания завтракать, — просто сказал Чанель. Он говорит это, исключительно потому что не мог вспомнить ничего, кроме дымящейся кружки на столе Бекхена в день, когда он оставил его. Он всегда думал, что это был кофе, заваренный способом, которым всегда так нравился Бекхену: с молоком и сахаром.

Кенсу делает вдох.

— Я волнуюсь о тебе. И что это ты говоришь? Нет желания завтракать? — он изо всех сил старается не закричать. Он сможет, но голос все же предательски дрожит. — По крайней мере, скажи мне что-то более правдоподобное, чем это.

— Последней вещью у Бекхена, которую я видел, был кофе, — взгляд Чанеля все еще был прикован к выведенным черными чернилами словам на газете. Кенсу был озадачен. — Пойдет? — Чанель наконец отвел взгляд от текста и посмотрел в чужие глаза, смотрящие в его душу. — Ты хотел что-то интересное, правильно? — Кенсу молчал. — Ты был подготовлен к правде?

Кенсу набрал побольше воздуха в легкие и быстро выдохнул. Он не был готов к такому ответу.

— Да, я все еще люблю Бекхена. За ту одну неделю я влюбился в него. Теперь ты счастлив? Я ответил на твои вопросы, есть еще что-то, что ты хочешь узнать? Я все же могу ответить на них честно.

Комната резко опустела, остались лишь обрывки старых фраз и давящая тишина.

— Больше ничего? — Чанель поднял бровь и свернул газету, оставляя ее около кружки с недопитым кофе. — Прошу меня простить. У меня работа.

Он встал со стула и направился в гостиную, захватывая свой дипломат и смотря в зеркало, более сердито чем когда-либо.

— Я буду ждать тебя! — чуть ли не крича, говорит Кенсу. Чанель замирает на месте, не смея развернуться к Кенсу.

 

— Я продолжаю ждать тебя, Пак Чанель, — плакал Кенсу. Чанель слышал шаги, шаркающие по деревянному полу. Тонкие руки легли на его талию. Объятия Кенсу были слабыми, но Чанель не смог их покинуть. — Я продолжаю ждать тебя ночью. Я продолжаю ждать, когда ты ляжешь в кровать около меня и обнимешь, Чанель. Но ты никогда не приходишь. Утром я уверяю себя, что ты заснул на диване, лишь потому что сильно устал. Но за все эти три месяца ты так и не пришел!

Пальто Чанеля было сделано из толстого материала, не позволяющего ему почувствовать теплые слезы, струящиеся по щекам Кенсу.

— Я продолжаю ждать тебя каждый день. Я ничего не говорю, я просто остаюсь здесь и жду тебя. Каждый день. Я устал, Чанель.

Выбравшись из слабых объятий Кенсу, Чанель наконец поворачивается к нему.

— Если ты так устал, почему бы тебе просто не прекратить ждать и отпустить! — закричал Чанель. Он не спрашивал, он утверждал. Кенсу наконец стало ясно, что Чанель не будет останавливать его.

— Потому что ожидание тебя мне что-то доказывает! — закричал в ответ Кенсу сбившимся до дрожи голосом и полными слез глазами. Время для Чанеля остановилось. — Я люблю тебя, вот почему я жду!

— Но я не чувствую то же самое, Кенсу! Разве ты не понимаешь, почему я больше не ложусь с тобой в одну кровать? Почему я не отвечаю на твое «Я люблю тебя»? Разве ты ничего не понимаешь?

— Я не хочу отвечать, Чанель, — слабо говорит Кенсу, его голова опущена, а волосы прикрывают красные глаза. — Я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал то, что чувствую я. Я хочу, чтобы ты любил меня, но не Бекхена, — Кенсу наконец поднимает голову. Заплаканные глаза встречают сухой взгляд.

— Люби меня, Чанель, — Кенсу делает два шага вперед. — Пожалуйста, Чанель, — рыдает он, медленно падая на трясущиеся колени. — Люби меня.

Чанель качает головой. Он ушел, покидая Кенсу, вот уже в который раз оставленного без ответа.

Кенсу остался перед закрытой дверью, сжимая свое тело и рыдая. Он чувствовал себя подобно использованной газете, которую Чанель прочел, разорвал и выбросил, как ненужную вещь.

— На сколько я опоздал?

Чанель оставил Кенсу без ответа и со слезами на глазах. Он уехал на работу. Даже если и приедет, то сразу же уедет.

_Потому что ожидание тебя мне что-то доказывает!_

Ответ Кенсу отзывается эхом в его голове, и он тут же прогоняет его, пытаясь убежать. Он уезжает из города, но не в направлении дома Бекхена, в другое место. Не имеет значения куда: он просто должен уехать сейчас, именно в эту минуту. Он уезжает. Небоскребы превращаются в старые деревья, шоссе с бесконечными пробками перетекает в лесные перекрестки с обилием зелени.

Он не знал, что происходит. Еще одни разрушенные отношения. Это отвратительно. Этот опыт подобен тому, что был прежде.

В их браке отсутствовало общение, Бекхен никогда ничего не говорил. Бекхен не помешал Чанелю уйти, не прикладывал никаких усилий.

В голову Чанеля никогда не приходила мысль, что Бекхен ни разу не препятствовал Чанелю уезжать, потому что работа всегда будет вторым домом. Работа всегда была важнее, чем Бекхен. Чанель всегда был слеп к Бекхену.

Мысль, что он должен был приложить некоторые усилия, что он также должен был сделать что-то для их брака, никогда не приходила ему на ум.

Он этого не понимал, пока все внезапно не исчезло.

Тогда, даже если бы Бекхен и начал ругаться с Чанелем, то Чанель бы был упрямым, упорным и даже бы не захотел понять своего мужа.

Каждое начало дня вызывает в Чанеле надежду. Он надеется, что его телефон зазвенит, и Бекхен попытается поговорить с ним, чтобы тот отказался от развода. Он сидел в своем офисе и ждал, хотя прекрасно знал, что ничего не произойдет.

Однажды утром открыв дверь адвокату Бекхена и услышав роковые слова, что у Бекхена рак мозга, не мешало ему надеяться. Но он знал, что ничего не изменится.

Противоположными были молчанию Бекхена, попытки Кенсу, борющегося за его чувства, борющегося за Чанеля, борющегося за отношения, которые сформировались в то время, как другие рушились.

Уставший ждать и быть ожидаемым, Чанель поехал обратно. В эти моменты в его сознании пробегали вопросы, а глаза наполнялись слезами.

Что, если бы Бекхен сделал то же самое?

Чанель бы, возможно, остался?

Даже если бы Бекхен и сделал, то Чанель бы ушел?

 

Чанель вернулся в квартиру. Внутри было темно, лишь с открытой кухни доносился тусклый свет. Он прошел на кухню и увидел, как Кенсу что-то ест, его глаза красные и опухшие, кажется, он совсем не экономил кофе.

Парень подошел к Кенсу сзади, тот ел кубик темного шоколада и пил кофе, приготовленный способом, который так нравится Чанелю. Гигант заключил младшего в объятия, но его движения были такими скованными.

— Прости, — почти в ухо вздыхает Чанель.

Кенсу молчал. Он проглотил последний кусочек шоколада, который до этого так лениво жевал. Он уже знал, что опоздал приблизительно на 127 дней.


	4. 10080 (Альтернативная концовка) & poem

Когда настало утро, Чанель больше не испытывал ни малейшего желания возвращаться обратно в город. Но он должен был. Он принадлежал тому месту. Он работал там. Там была его жизнь. Там был Кенсу. Вздыхая, он встал с кровати и проверил свой телефон. Было множество пропущенных звонков от его парня, и Чанель решил, что пора перезвонить.

Когда Кенсу немедленно ответил, Чанель тут же получил выговор. В основном это было «Почему ты не перезвонил мне?» и «Ты игнорировал мои сообщения!», но по истечению нескольких минут Кенсу наконец успокоился, и Чанель объяснил ему, что уже этим утром вернется домой. Раздраженным голосом Кенсу сказал ему поторопиться, чтобы теперь они могли двигаться дальше. Вскоре они повесили трубки.

Чанель снял одежду, которая делала его человеком, который когда-то принадлежал другому времени, и переоделся в то, в чем пришел в этот дом. Он уложил волосы и поправил костюм. Когда он посмотрел в зеркало, он признал, что все прошлые годы лет был чертовски жалок.

На кухне он увидел Бекхена, сидящего за столом. Когда тот поднял глаза, Чанель заметил, что они были красными. Было очевидно, что Бекхен плакал, из-за чего у Чанеля в груди что-то сжалось еще сильнее, чем когда Бекхен улыбнулся.

— Доброе утро.

— Доброе утро.

Наступила тишина. Бекхен мельком взглянул вниз и взял папку, которая была перед ним, обеими руками протягивая её Чанелю, как будто силы одной руки было недостаточно.

— Здесь все подписано.

Чанель поморщился и взял из рук Бекхена папку. Его пальцы дрожали, но он попытался совладать с собой.

— Спасибо.

Кивая, он отвел от Бекхена взгляд.

— Останешься на завтрак? — спросил он спокойно.

— Нет… — мягко отказал Чанель. — Мне с утра нужно в офис… я должен уехать как можно скорее.  
Не смотря на него, Бекхен кивнул.

— Я понимаю, — в последний раз посмотрев на Чанеля, Бекхен, несмотря на боль, улыбнулся. — Спасибо за все, Ёль, — сказал он дрожащим голосом.

Чанель чувствовал себя побитым. Он хотел поднять Бекхена со стула и поцеловать его, расплакаться и сказать ему все, что должен был сказать, чтобы заставить себя почувствовать лучше. Он хотел все исправить. Он хотел остаться. Чанель действительно хотел остаться. Он не хотел возвращаться к своей работе или в свою квартиру. Его сердце хотело оставаться в месте, которое оно всегда называло домом, но тело Чанеля было не согласно.

С каменным лицом Чанель сглотнул и кивнул, приняв факт, что Бекхен все снова и снова отводил взгляд.

— Нет проблем. Спасибо… за бумаги, — зная, что Бекхен не ответит, Чанель продолжил. — Заботься о себе, Бек.

— До свидания, Ёль, — сказал Бекхен шепотом. Его лицо было все еще повернуто к столу, а взгляд отказывался смотреть на него.

В некотором смысле, Чанель был благодарен, что Бекхен не поднимал глаза: он бы увидел сожаление на его лице. С тяжелым сердцем, которое не хотело быть несчастным в другом месте, Чанель шагнул назад.

На мгновение он застыл, тихо желая и моля, чтобы его хрупкий муж посмотрел на него и раскрыл всю правду его виновной души. Когда этого не произошло, время, казалось, останавливалось, потому что Чанель рискнул и слабо спросил.

— Когда все пошло не так?  
Вопрос был сказан так, как Бекхен совсем не ожидал. Его глаза немедленно бросились к Чанелю, разбив сердце гиганта.

— Разве теперь это имеет значение?

— Это просто… — Чанель сделал паузу, — произошло.

— Я знаю.

— И мы встретили других людей.

Бекхен посмотрел вниз, нервничая и борясь с убеждением сказать Чанелю, что он был неправ.

— Да, встретили…

С тяжелым чувством, тяготившим его сердце, Чанель спросил:

— Мы же пробовали?

— Я не знаю.

— Бек…

Чанель остановился. Звонок его сотового телефона заполнил неловкую тишину. Немедленно, он просунул в карман руку, просмотрев на имя звонящего. Когда он увидел, что это был Кенсу, он даже не колеблется.

Он просто сбросил звонок.

— Кто это был? — спросил Бекхен.

— Никто.

Бекхен посмотрел на него, но продолжил принимать очевидную ложь.

— Тебе нужно идти. Ты можешь опоздать на поезд.

— Я не хочу уезжать, — мягко признался Чанель. — Я не хочу уезжать, пока я не узнаю, что мы попробовали.

Тело Бекхена начало слабеть, а губы дрожать. Он покачал головой.

— Я не знаю, гигант. Я не знаю…

В тот момент Чанель принял действительность, в которой ни один из них не был настолько храбрым, чтобы принять правду.  
Ни один из них не мог.

Сделав вдох, Чанель кивнул.  
— Хорошо… — сказал он с опечаленными глазами, начиная отворачиваться. — Тогда, думаю, до свидания…

— Гигант?

Повернувшись спиной к своему мужу, Чанель закрыл глаза, чувствуя боль от такого родного голоса. Медленно, он посмотрел на Бекхена.

— Да, Бек?

Несмотря на то, что, казалось, это причинило хрупкому парню боль, Бекхен так или иначе сидел с маленькой улыбкой на лице.

— Когда я был в колледже, я встретил самого пессимистичного гиганта в мире. Он сказал мне, что я странный, но закончил тем, что несколько недель спустя он предложил мне встречаться. Мы встречались до самой церемонии вручения дипломов, и не сказать, что каждая минута была успешной.

У Чанеля перехватило дыхание, и он нахмурил брови, ожидая слов Бекхена.

— Мы поженились вскоре после церемонии вручения дипломов. Это была не большая церемония, но ничто никогда не заставит меня забыть момент, когда я посмотрел вверх и увидел его — гиганта, который назвал меня странным — который смотрел на меня особенным взглядом. И в тот момент он был больше, чем просто мой муж. Я знал, что он был моей родственной душой.  
Опустив взгляд, Бекхен уклонился от прямого зрительного контакта, глубоко вздохнул и продолжил.

— Мы начали с нуля. Наша квартира была не очень большой, но все равно хорошей. Он приходил домой каждый день, и я всегда встречал его. Тогда я не ценил это, а теперь сожалею.

Бекхен не знал, как так вышло, но его глаза начали щипать.

— Но постепенно все менялось. Трудно сказать, когда мы начали отдаляться друг от друга, но мы сделали это…

Не противясь своему сердцу, Чанель шагнул к Бекхену. Затем еще раз.

— Бекхен…

Только когда Чанель нерешительно положил свои руки на слабые плечи Бекхена, тот посмотрел на него, показав ему свои влажные глаза. На это было больно смотреть, и Чанель не мог не почувствовать это, смотря на то, как Бекхен собрал силы, чтобы продолжить улыбаться.

— Прошли годы, Чанель, — сказал Бекхен утомленным голосом. — Прошли годы, с тех пор как я видел гиганта, который назвал меня странным. Прошли годы, с тех пор как я видел гиганта, который смотрел на меня, будто я был его миром. Мой гигант оставил меня, и вот почему я не видел его.

Дрожащей рукой Чанель провел большим пальцем по лицу Бекхена, мягко вытирая маленькие капельки слез.

— Но я видел его проблески на этой неделе, — тихо сказал Бекхен, ломая Чанеля на куски. — Я видел его в моменты, когда он спрашивал, в порядке ли я. Я видел его, когда он улыбнулся мне ночью во время настольной игры. И когда я показывал ему свою работу, я также видел его…

— Не плачь…

— Видя его тут и там, я понял, что он никогда не уходил, — сказал Бекхен, медленно поднимая свои руки и держась за Чанеля. — Я могу быть помешанным. Это может быть из-за моих таблеток. Возможно, у меня галлюцинации, но когда я увидел его… я понял, что мой гигант никогда не уходил. Он просто скрывался.

Чанель не понял, в какой момент из его глаз начали скатываться слезы, но Бекхен видел их. Подняв свою руку, он вытер слезы Чанеля так же, как это делал гигант.

— Чанель, люди растут, люди двигаются вперед и люди теряют друг друга, но есть вещи, которые никогда не изменятся. Некоторые вещи останутся внутри, независимо от того, насколько исказятся внешне.

На мгновение Бекхен прикоснулся к лицу Чанеля, прямо как тогда, когда они танцевали на их свадьбе — мягко и нежно. Затем впервые за долгое время с его губ слетели ласковые слова.

— Я люблю тебя…

Чанель с болью посмотрел на него.

— Я люблю тебя с момента, когда ты набрался храбрости, чтобы попросить меня встречаться, — вспомнил Бекхен, тихонько смеясь над воспоминаниями. — Я любил тебя даже в моменты, когда мы не были уверены, сможем ли мы оплатить арендную плату. Все это время, несмотря ни на что, я любил тебя, и единственная вещь, о которой я сейчас сожалею, это то, что я не говорил тебе, как сильно.

Неохотно, Бекхен начал  
отстраняться.

— Может быть слишком поздно, но мое время заканчивается.

Чанель все еще держал в руках лицо своего мужа, прекрасно чувствуя, что он начал отходить.

— О чем ты говоришь? Во сколько?

Бекхен проигнорировал этот вопрос.

— Сейчас или никогда, — сказал он спокойно, — я хочу сказать тебе, пока могу. Я люблю тебя. Я все еще люблю тебя. Для меня ничего не изменилось, Чанель. Ты все еще мой гигант, и я никогда не буду любить тебя меньше.

Наконец ломая зрительный контакт, Бекхен отвел взгляд и убрал руки Чанеля.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты остался, — признался он хриплым голосом. — Я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной, но ты не можешь. Ты должен идти, гигант. Я скоро уезжаю, и я не хочу, чтобы ты был здесь и видел, как я ухожу. Я не хочу оставлять тебя в полном одиночестве, потому что знаю, как ужасно остаться наедине с самим собой.

Потерянный, Чанель попытался вернуть свои руки, но, несмотря на слабость, Бекхен смог отодвинуть их.

— Бекхен, что ты имеешь в виду под уходом? Куда?

Закрывая свои глаза, Бекхен задержал дыхание, когда по телу прошлась маленькая волна боли.

— Я… я не могу сказать тебе. Я не хочу… — сказал он, медленно садясь.

— Бек…

— Я в порядке…

— Нет, ты не в порядке, — заспорил Чанель. — Ты болен. С тобой что-то не так.

— Все будет в порядке. Мне просто нужны мои лекарства. И все.

— Твои лекарства не помогают тебе! — сердито воскликнул Чанель. — Тебе не стало лучше, пока я был здесь.

— Мои лекарства не должны лечить боль, — слабо сказал Бекхен, — они должны ослаблять её…

Посмотрев на Бекхена, Чанель сжал свои кулаки.

— Ты что-то не договариваешь.  
Бекхен немного кивнул.

— Да…

— Почему ты просто не можешь сказать это?

Прикрывая глаза, Бекхен отвел взгляд. В тот момент Чанелю пришло в голову, что они вернулись к тому, что было всего за несколько моментов до этого.

— Я не хочу говорить это, потому что, в отличие от меня, у тебя есть жизнь, — сказал Бекхен, — а я уже опоздал. Это лучший путь.

— Бек…

— Ты спросил меня, могли ли мы попробовать, гигант, — сказал Бекхен, и его голос стал все слабее и слабее. — Ты спросил меня, попробовали ли мы, и я сказал, что не знал. Но всего несколько моментов назад, я попробовал. Я попробовал. Я сказал тебе, что я все еще очень люблю тебя, и, Чанель, это была моя попытка.

Прежде чем Чанель смог что-то сказать, на экране его телефона вновь высветилось имя Кенсу.

Бекхен поднял на него взгляд, и Чанель поймал его.

Как листья в неподвижной воде, они были на плаву, но не плыли ни в одном направлении. И Чанель понял, что пришло время уйти. Хотя он волновался за здоровье Бекхена и за тайну, про которую тот отказался говорить, Чанель отступил.

Кенсу позвонил вновь, напоминая, что его жизнь вне этого дома ждала его возвращения. Внутри него все разрывалось на две части, но с неохотным поворотом он сделал свой выбор. Подняв свою сумку, Чанель в последний раз посмотрел на Бекхена.

— Я предполагаю, что это прощание…

— Да…

Чанель отвел взгляд.

— До свидания, Бек…

Когда Чанель вернулся в свою квартиру, было ощущение, что назад вернулся другой человек. Для него было забавно, как всего одна неделя заставила его презирать все, чем он был в течение прошлых двух лет и что он сделал. Кенсу счастливо приветствовал его, но Чанель понимал, что ему не хочется улыбаться. Он хотел плакать, но он не мог. Он не мог плакать, потому что тогда его мысли сразу вернутся к Бекхену. Вместо этого он заставил себя обнять Кенсу.

Прошло четыре месяца, но Чанель все еще чувствовал, как плыл не в том направлении своей жизни. Была середина осени — возможно, её конец — и цвета деревьев изменились. В отличие от деревьев, однако, чувства Чанеля остались теми же. И несмотря на то, что прошло время, он все еще застрял в моменте, когда Бекхен держал в своих руках его лицо и говорил ему, что он, несмотря ни на что, все еще любит его.

Прошли месяцы, но Чанель так и не смог забыть. Вместо того, чтобы использовать время, чтобы идти дальше, он вспоминал их жизнь. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, но когда в его дверь постучали с новостями о его бушующем бывшем муже, он понял, что потратил впустую слишком много времени.

Уже на следующий день после визита Луны, которая была сиделкой Бекхена, Чанель упаковал свои сумки и покинул квартиру, которую делил с Кенсу. Последний, сказать честно, был далеко не рад его нахальным решением и был в смятении относительно того, почему его оставили.

Вначале реакция Кенсу была злостью. Он кричал на глупость и импульсивность Чанеля, а затем вопил, проклиная все в поле зрения и самого Бекхена. Чанель не мог это терпеть, но продолжал упаковывать вещи.

Истерика парня разрасталась с каждой сумкой, что наполнял Чанель. Его крики были смешаны с гневом, пока он пытался понять, что же такого сделал Бекхен, чтобы соблазнить Чанеля и вернуть его назад. Он так и не понял, что это он был третьим лишним. Для него, он никогда не крал Чанеля. Он просто забрал то, что оставил Бекхен.

Гнев постепенно превращался в отчаянные просьбы и мольбы, пока Чанель засовывал сумки в такси. Снова и снова Чанель приносил извинения, но знал, что это все равно не поможет.

 

Чанель добрался до дома, но тот теперь казался холодным, нежели прежде. Казалось, будто больше не было той жизни, которая поддержала дом, и Чанель знал тому причину.

Он постучал в дверь, и Луна впустила его.

Не говоря ни слова, она повела его вверх по лестнице. Впервые за долгое время он открыл глаза и понял, что это _его дом_.

Тихо, они шли к спальне хозяев. Как раз перед дверью Луна остановилась и улыбнулась ему, указав, что дальше она не пойдет.

Шагнув вперед, Чанель повернул дверную ручку и вошел.

— Бек?

Чанель услышал слабый кашель, а затем тихий, напряженный голос.

— Ты вернулся… Мой гигант вернулся…

 

 

 

 

_Эта поэма — то самое примечание из книги Бэкхёна._

Я полюбил тебя в то самое мгновение,  
Когда, взглянув в твои глаза, сумел понять,  
Что без тебя нет моей жизни продолжения,  
Что без любви твоей мне не существовать.

С тобой едва сводили мы концы с концами,  
На это всё мне было наплевать,  
Мы были вместе — между нашими сердцами  
Тянулась нить. Мне не на что роптать.

Но время шло, и много изменений  
Для нас с тобой судьба приберегла.  
Ты мне сказал тогда с надеждой, с верой:  
«Я сделал, Бэк, всё это для тебя».

С тобой зажили мы прекрасной жизнью новой,  
Её испортить нам никто не мог.  
Но вдруг возникли разногласия и ссоры —  
Увы, не понял ты моих тревог.

Уговорить тебя я сильно так старался,  
Хоть всей душой желал не отпускать,  
Так было лучше для тебя — и ты поддался,  
Ушёл, сумев с собой весь свет забрать.

Я упустил момент, когда всё завертелось,  
Но знай: исправить всё старался и желал.  
А ты был глух, был глух к тому, что в песне пелось,  
Слова любви моей легко так оборвал.

Другого встретил ты, и от измены этой  
Кольцо и клятва не уберегли.  
Остался я совсем один на свете —  
Ты отказался от моей любви.

И я смолчал, чтобы тебя не ранить  
Той горькой правдой, боль дарующей сполна.  
Я не сумел сказать себя заставить  
Того, что бы свело тебя с ума.

Я так мечтал, чтоб смог ты притвориться,  
Что снова стал моим, хоть был его.  
Спасибо, что позволил насладиться  
Сей фальшью, сам не зная ничего.

Но есть конец у каждого начала —  
Ты вновь ушёл. Я снова промолчал —  
Молить «останься!» гордость запрещала,  
Только бумаги молча подписал.

Все дни полны лишь сожалений были —  
Мне стоило тебя остановить,  
Ведь мы клялись друг другу, но забыли,  
Что только смерть нас сможет разлучить.

Если читаешь это — знай, я в прошлом.  
Тебя увидеть рад был на прощание,  
Твой образ мне напомнил о хорошем,  
Но, жаль, больнее сделал расставание.

Давай историю припомним нашу вместе,  
Вернёмся в памяти в былые времена.  
Любили искренне, но, жаль, конец сей песни  
Не изменить, реальность такова.

Но я не злюсь. Ну как на тебя мне злиться?  
И если ты когда-нибудь поймёшь,  
То знай, я буду рядом находиться,  
Что бы с тобой, родной мой, ни стряслось.

Не торопись, живи и за меня.  
Пусть будут дни твои окутаны теплом.  
Я буду терпеливо ждать тебя  
В уютном месте, что мы назвали « _дом_ ».

 

Адаптация перевода _your exovelvet cake (https://ficbook.net/authors/1208193)_


End file.
